The Colours Of My Heart
by jessandthedragon
Summary: I dumped the love of my life. Then, I got offered a record deal, but I can't accept it because of my idiotic parents. I went to a party where I got hurt by a guy I don't even know. Where's my happy ending? Previously called 'This Aint Our Fairytale'.
1. Gray

_A/N - OK, heya guys! Sorry I haven't updated 'I Love You Too Much' in AGES, but that story's giving me MAJOR writers block. I've had this chapter written for a while, but I never uploaded it, so tell me what y'all think! Also, check out my randommmm website xD www. freewebs. com/ thatslifesodeal xD (take out the spaces!) this is just one of the many stories i have the first chapter written of xD i've got i think ... 4 really good ideas that i like loads right now, so i'm gonna put up the first chaps of those soon as well xD oh! and listen to taylor swift! i've just been listening to like 20 of them xD enjoyyyy_

_

* * *

_

'Hey Mitchie, do you want to take a walk'

Mitchie smiled at the idea, while quickly looking pleadingly at her friends.

'Sure, go on Mitchie, anyway, I have to do … something' smiled Caitlyn while blushing slightly.

'And I have to go call my mom' added Tess.

'Thanks guys' gushed Mitchie while reaching out her hand for Shane to take.

The couple walked over to the lake and stopped by the canoes.

'So, where do you think Caitlyn was headed of too?'

'She's probably gone to find Nate, she's been talking about him non-stop since he got here!'

'Mitchie - I don't know how to say this exactly… Well I've, I … I really like you Mitchie'

'Me too Shane' And then she started crying

'Hey, hey, don't cry!'

'I'm sorry, it's just, it's not going to work, is it?'-

'What! No! We'll make it work!'

'But with your tour and -' Shane cut her off

'Don't worry, we'll make it work, I promise!'

'How?'

'Well, I'll come and see you whenever I can, and I'll pay for you to come and join us on your holidays or whenever your lonely'

'Oh Shane -' He cut her off again, placing his finger on her lips'

'Shhhhhhh, I promise, we'll make it work'

Mitchie smiled 'How do I know you keep your promises'

'You don't' Now it was Shane's turn to smile 'But, you know this does -' And he took a ring of his right hand and put it on her left

'Shane! It's beautiful!' Mitchie exclaimed. It was a promise ring, silver, with the single word - Promise - written on it.

'I know' he replied with a cheeky grin as he leaned in to kiss her.

'Oh my gosh! Yes!!!!' They were inches away from each others faces when they heard Caitlyn scream and pulled away, shocked to see Caitlyn along with Tess, Peggy, Ella, Lola, Nate and Jason staring at them from behind a tree.

'You guys! Way to spoil the moment!' Mitchie smiled as she saw the gang

'We couldn't help it! Aaaaahhh, young love!' Tess announced as they all ran down to join the two by the lake

'Awww, shut up!' Mitchie giggled as she shoved Tess over and the whole group burst out laughing.

--

'Mitchie Torres?'

'Yes?' Mitchie looked up from her song book to see a middle-aged man in a suit holding out his hand.

'Drew Nicolay,' Mitchie shook his hand, still completely bemused, 'From Hollywood Records.' Mitchie recognised the name - it was Connect 3's record label. 'I was very impressed with your performance tonight. You have an_incredible_ voice!'

'Thank-you.' Mitchie said, still in shock.

'Maybe we could arrange a meeting?'

'Well - I - we - you - meeting?' She stuttered, utterly shocked.

'Yes.' He said, smiling at how surprised Mitchie was. With a voice like that, she should have seen this coming!

'Well - you - you'll need to talk to my mom.' Mitchie said, blushing, she hated embarrassing herself.

'Of course.'

--

'Mitchie I spoke with that record person.' Mitchie bit her lip to hold back her excitement. Her mom sighed deeply. 'Mitchie. I'm really happy for you, and you have a great song…but your father and I…we…we really think that you shouldn't do this.'

Mitchie's jaw dropped. She had never expected this. Her mom had always supported her singing!

'But - mom - I - I..?'

'Sweetheart, I know what you're thinking. But we really think that you'll regret this.'

'What?! How will I regret this?!' Mitchie shrieked at her.

'I mean - you and Hollywood? You're so young! You'll be sucked in! just looked what happened to that Shane boy!'

'Shane? Shane! Don't bring Shane into this! He's changed mom!'

'He's a boy! Boy's never change!'

'You didn't even know him!' Mitchie yelled, running out if the cabin with tears pouring from her eyes. Mitchie ran down to the lake, not caring who heard her cry. She didn't even stop when she heard the exact Popstar that they were fighting about call after her.

--

'Mitchie? Mitchie! What's wrong?' Shane called. He had seen Mitchie running down towards the lake crying her eyes out. Shane ran down to the lake and saw her huddled up crying in a canoe.

'Mitchie? What's wrong?'

'Everything!' She bawled.

'What?' I was confused.

'The record deal - and the … and the fight - and the you! Everything!' she explained, not as detailed as Shane hoped.

'What? Hang on? Record deal? What record deal?'

'The one that I can't accept.'

'What? Why?!'

'Because of you!'

'Me? What did I do?'

'You - you - well you're just you!' She said, getting up and running away from the docks.

'What? Mitchie! Come back here! What do you mean by that?!' Shane stood up too, but just stood there, confused out of his mind.

He waited for ages, but Mitchie didn't turn around.

--

'Mitchie? Mitchie?! What's wrong?' Caitlyn shouted, running out of the cabin door to where Mitchie was huddled up on the doorstep in a puddle of tears, 'Mitchie?' She called again but Mitchie just kept crying, 'Come on, let's get inside.' She said finally, dragging Mitchie by her sleeve.

'Mitchie, listen to me! You need to stop crying and tell me what's wrong!'

'He - Shane - record - fight - mom - I - ' She managed to stutter between tears.

'Mitchie! Calm down!' Caitlyn shook her. Mitchie took a few deep breaths and then managed to finally swallow her tears. 'Good. Now tell me what happened.'

'Theguywiththerecorddealandthe…andthe…'

'IN ENGLISH!' Caitlyn screamed.

'There was this guy…with - with the record company and he offered me a deal. But then my mom! My mom - she won't let me take it!' Mitchie fell down in to tears again.

'What? Why!'

'Because of Shane! Because he's such a jerk! Because he's mean!'

'What?! Hang on? I thought you _liked_ Shane?'

'I did! I…I do! But we…had a fight and now…well now Camp's over! And we fought so we - we - I don't know!' She said, throwing herself into her pillow.

'Oh Mitchie…'

--

'Mitchie, in the van!' Mitchie heard her mom as she walked back up to the Camp with her friends.

'One min mom, I want to say goodbye!'

'Quick, I have a catering job tomorrow so I need to get back early!'

Mitchie turned to her friends.

'Mitchie!' Tess was the first to speak up 'I have to go, my limo's here, so I'll see you soon alright? Call me' She asked, and held out her arms for a hug.

Mitchie accepted her hug, 'Of course I'll call you! And don't you dare go back to being a jerk!' she smiled.

'Was I really that bad?' Tess asked, hurt

'YES!' Everyone called

'OK, I get it!' Tess put on her *hurt* face for a moment before giggling 'Peggy, Ella are you coming'

'Coming?' questioned Caitlyn

'Yeah, Tess is giving us a lift home, so I'll see you around Mitchie' announced Peggy

'Yeah, me too' added Ella, and the two stepped up and hugged Mitchie as they followed Tess of to the limo. It was now that Mitchie noticed that Nate and Caitlyn were holding hands.

'Oh! When did this happen????' Mitchie asked questioningly as she pointed at their hands.

'Last night.' Caitlyn began to turn beetroot-colour, with Nate following closely after. 'I'm sorry Mitchie, we have to go, if we want to spend some time together before I leave' Caitlyn's smile quickly faded when she mentioned going home.

'Oh Caitlyn, I'm going to miss you so much!'

'Right back at you!' Caitlyn joked while fighting back the tears

'I just had a brilliant idea!' Mitchie announced with a huge smile on her face, 'Caitlyn, why don't you come live with me for a year! I mean, it'll be a lot easier for us to work on our music that way!'

'Oh my gosh! That would be perfect! If our parents will let us…' Caitlyn trailed off

'Hang on, I'll ask my mom, you call your parents' smiled Mitchie as she ran over to her mom's van

'Are you ready?' Her mom asked happily

'Not quite yet mom, but I have a huge favour to ask you! If it's OK with her parents, can Caitlyn come and live with us for the year?! Please mom!!!' she begged

'Sure honey, I mean, we're not exactly using the spare room for anything! And, it'll be a lot easier for your music!' her mom replied

'Thanks mom, you're the best!' she threw, as she ran back over to Caitlyn, who was now on her mobile to her dad, and gave her the thumbs up.

'Dad? Are you sure? 'Cause it's OK with Mitchie's mom too! Thanks Dad, Love you loads!' said Caitlyn as she hung up and began to scream.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S TOTALLY FANTASTIC!!! Now, excuse me' said Caitlyn, getting back to her *sensible* self, 'I'd like to spend some time with Nate.'

'See ya Mitchie.' smiled Nate as he ran off pulling Caitlyn with him.

Mitchie smiled, turning around. At least her friends were happy. But her smile fell when she noticed a pair of tired brown eyes staring back at her.

'I don't want to lose you Mitchie.'

'You…you what?'

'Listen Mitchie. I don't know what's going on in that head of yours. I don't know why you're avoiding me. I don't know why you won't talk to me. But I do know that I don't want to loose you.' Mitchie noticed the tears in Shane's eyes. She had never seen him this serious.

'Shane. I…I'm sorry. I had no reason to get so upset last night. It's not you're fault. I don't want to loose you either.' Mitchie saw the hope come back into Shane's eyes, as he leant cautiously in to kiss her. But she pulled back. 'But I don't think that we should rush into anything.'

'I understand Mitch. It's OK. But, why were you crying last night?' Mitchie couldn't help noticing the disappointment in his eyes.

'I got offered a record deal. With your company. But my parents are worried that I'll turn into…a you, if you know what I mean. So they won't let me take it.'

'What! That sucks!' Shane said, genuinely surprised.

'Mitchie! Time to go!' called Connie.

'Shane, I'll talk you soon, OK?'

'Mitchie, don't go now.' He pleaded.

'I've really gotta go! I'll call you when I get back.'

'OK. Bye Mitch. miss you loads.'

'See ya soon Shane.' Mitchie called, running off to the truck, seeing Caitlyn kissing Nate behind a tree. 'Ewwwww! Guys, get a room!' She laughed, walking up and pulling Caitlyn off. 'We've gotta go!'

'I'll call you later Nate!' She called back

'See ya Caity!' He laughed back.

'Soooo!' I giggled as Caitlyn and I slid into the front of the van, sharing the seat.

'So what!' She smiled back.

'You and Nate?!' I squealed.

'Yeah. I really like him!'

'You two are so cute together!'

'So, girls! Excited?' Connie said getting into the drivers seat and slamming the door.

'YES!' They chorused. Connie laughed and put the key in the ignition.

'Say bye!' Caitlyn pouted.

'See ya next year Camp Rock!' Mitchie giggled, waving out the window.

The van pulled away swiftly, just managing to miss a black-haired, red-eyed pop-star running up to the car park, holding a guitar and a rose.

'I'll miss you Mitch.'

* * *

_A/N - Enjoy? xD Review and I'll give you a virtual cookie :D OK, so i know i'm copying someone else's idea, but it worked for me xD_

_Sooo, in your reviews tell me these three things --_

_1/ What do you think about the Taylor Swift revenge thing on Joe Jonas in the video with the doll?_

_2/ What do you think about the Joe Jonas clear - up in his blog?_

_3/ Do fish get thirsty ? I don't know? What do you think?!_

Return to Top


	2. Indigo

**A/N - Soooo, this story SHOULD be on hiatus right now, but my writer's blocks gone (touchwood) so I decided to update :D this is kinddddd offfffff a filler, but I like it, so I hope you do too, plus in the next chapter there should be some D R A M A!!! xPP So,,,, enjoy! AND check out my profile for info please :D**

* * *

'So Caitlyn, how'd you like your new room?' Mitchie stifled a laugh as she looked around the room and saw how un-Caitlynish it really was.

'Its so … so BORING!' She said, disgusted. 'Sorry Mitchie, but … just look at it!' Mitchie laughed, looking at Caitlyn's face.

'Don't worry Cait, my mom said you can spice it up if you want.'

'Good!' Caitlyn 'humphed'.

'_Girls?! Do you want to go shopping?__'_ They heard Connie call up from downstairs. Mitchie looked at Caitlyn with a glint in her eyes, before they both ran out of the door.

'Coming!'

--

'So what colour do you want for your walls?'

'I was thinking purple!' Caitlyn gushed. She was so excited, her room at home was quite bland, 'cause her parents were really strict… and boring.

'But that's all the way over there!' Mitchie sighed. She had been looking forward to some clothes shopping -- come to think of it, she really needed some new converse…'Come on then! Race you there!' She giggled. Oh well, she'd get some shopping in later.

'Which shade?'

'A really dark one, but really bright.' Caitlyn wondered aloud.

'OK, … and that makes absolutely no sense, but what the heck?!' Mitchie laughed. 'How about… this one?'

'Its perfect!!!!!! What's it called?'

'Tyrian Purple!'

'OK, lets get this!'

'So what else did you need?'

'Just a rug.'

'What colour?'

'Orange.' Caitlyn grinned, Mitchie laughed. Trust Caitlyn to go all kooky on her. 'EEP! This one!'

'Great, lets go get mom to pay so we can go for some _real_ shopping! I need shoes!'

'OK. EEP! Lets go to HMV, I WANT POSTERS!!' Caitlyn screamed, running of, with Mitchie following after her.

--

'Aww, I can't pick. Boys Like Girls or All-American Rejects?'

'I dunno. Both?'

'Great choice!' Caitlyn laughed. Mitchie walked or aimlessly to the CDs section, and started flipping through them. She was just about to pick up 'The Killers' new album, when something caught her eye. A poster. Connect 3's new album was coming out. Soon. _Part Of Me. _Boy, that brought back memories. She looked down at the ring. -Promise-. Mitchie felt a tear roll down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away, turning back to the poster section.

'Come on Caitlyn. Let's go. I need school stuff.'

'Hang on, just let me pay for these.'

'No. Now Caitlyn.' Mitchie shouted. Caitlyn just stood there with a confused look on her face. Mitchie ran, tears pouring down her face.

--

'Mitchie? Are you in here?' Caitlyn called into the ladies toilets. Her call was only answered with sobs. 'Mitchie. What happened? What's wrong?'

'Its… its just… not fair.' Mitchie said between sobs.

'Listen Mitchie, come out. You can't hide in a toilet.'

Caitlyn waited for a few moments before she hard a toilet flushing, and Mitchie stepped out into the bathroom. A girl who was applying some mascara in a mirror looked funnily at Mitchie before shaking her head and laughing, and turning back to the mirror. Caitlyn shot a rude look at her, before running over and hugging Mitchie.

'Mitchie? What happened?'

'I saw a poster. Connect 3. Their new album … is coming out … Part Of Me.' Mitchie replied, looking at her feet and twiddling with the ring on her finger.

'Oh.' Now Caitlyn understood. 'Awww Mitchie, come on, let's forget shopping and go home.' Mitchie sniffled, wiping her tears, before nodding and following Caitlyn out of the toilet.

--

'Mitchie? Caitlyn! First day of school!'

'Meehhhh.' Mitchie sighed, turning over in her bed.

'Mitchie?!'

'Meeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh!' Mitchie was just drifting back into sleep when she heard a scramble of footsteps and …

'Mitchie! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!' Caitlyn shouted, jumping on her bed.

'Leave me alone.' Mitchie said to her pillow.

'Come on Mitch, first day of school! Mom made omelette!' Yes, Caitlyn, in the two weeks that she had been living there, had become accustomed to calling Connie 'Mom'.

'I'll be down in 5.' Mitchie sighed, flipping over and slowly getting out of bed, whilst Caitlyn was already downstairs.

--

'Mom. Where's my omelette.'

'Oven, sweetie, I'll bring it in.' Mitchie groaned and sat at the table, opposite Caitlyn. She banged her head on the table, and Caitlyn grabbed the remote.

'… And just this morning, the final band in the line-up for the back-to-school ball was announced. So joining Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Leona Lewis, Jordan Pruitt, Boys Like Girls, Vanessa Hudgens, The Cheetah Girls, Sugababes, James Morrison, Drew Seeley and Drake Bell is…' Hot Tunes was announcing.

'That is such a random line-up.'

'Still, its awesome AND it's awesome that I got us tickets!'

'… Connect 3!' The news reporter gave a little cheer.

The table fell silent. Mitchie lifted her head of the table and stared at the TV screen. Caitlyn bit her lip and waited for her reaction.

'Did you know about this?' Mitchie whispered.

'No. No, I swear I didn't. I mean, Nate mentioned that he had a surprise for me when he gave me the tickets, but I didn't know. I mean it!' Caitlyn saw tears form in Mitchie's eyes.

'It's OK. It's not your fault.'

'I'm sorry Mitchie.'

'Come on. Let's get to school.'

'But your omelette?'

'I'm not hungry any more.'

--

'Oh, look who it is. Bitchie-Mitchie, or should we call you Breakdown-Mitchie now?'

'What are you talking about Mia?' Mitchie mumbled. She was sick of Mia.

'Come on Bitchie, I saw you in the toilets! What a joke!' Mia laughed, '_Oh no! My life__'__s so bad! I__'__ll never meet Connect 3 so I__'__m going to cry about it!_ Nice one Bitchie!' Mia laughed. Mitchie stood there shocked. She hadn't seen Mia in the toilets. Then again, she was a little pre-occupied.

'Oh shut it 'Mia'' Caitlyn shouted, 'You don't know what your talking about.'

'Oh poor little Bitchie. She's still recovering from her breakdown, so she gets her friend to fight her battles for her.' She made a crying impression with her hands, 'You must be so proud.'

'Come on Mitch, you don't need this.'

'Oh that's right, run away.'

Caitlyn pulled tugged on Mitchie's arm and dragged her down the corridor, scowling all the way.

'Stupid little - '

'Caitlyn. Shhhh. She's right.' Mitchie whispered calmly.

'What are you talking about? Of course she's not? For one thing, you've already met Connect 3 and - '

'No, I shouldn't feel sorry for myself.' She said quietly, and then she added, 'And I can fight my own battles Caitlyn.' Slightly louder, before snatching back her arm and walking off. Caitlyn just stood there, slightly hurt, and watched her go.

'Fine then.'

* * *

A/N - OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Mitchie! Caitlyn :( OK, soooooo, hope you liked it, and I cant be bothered to tell you to review, so just... do.

**QUESTIONS! ****PICK --**

**1/A colour --**

**2/ A JoBro song --**

**3/ A band/singer out of the ones mentioned in the back-to-school ball above ^^ --**

**Have a nice ... day? .**

**Chow 4 Now!!!!**


	3. Gold

_**AUTHOR**__**'**__**S NOTE - Sorry guys! I forgot to add Taylor Swift to the line-up for the Back-To-School Ball, so keep that in mind!!! OK, so, yeah. Firstly,**_

_**SORRY!!!**_

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS BUT!!! IVE BEEN AWAY **__**L**__** AND THEN I GOT A GUITAR SO DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME FOR WRITING xP BUT THEN I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU (aww for the cheese xP) AND WROTE LIKE 4 MORE CHAPTERS!! SO, THIS IS A REALLLLLLLLLLLY LONG ONE! AND I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT TOMORROW IF SOMEONE REVIEWS :)**_

_**So, enjoy :)**__** and I hope y'all like it :) f**__**im not sure if I like it either xP so tell me what you think :)**_

'_No, I shouldn__'__t feel sorry for myself.__'__ She said quietly, and then she added, __'__And I can fight my own battles Caitlyn.__'__ Slightly louder, before snatching back her arm and walking off. Caitlyn just stood there, slightly hurt, and watched her go._

'_Fine then.__'_

'Young lady, you're late!'

'Sorry miss, I … I'm new and I got … lost.' Caitlyn stuttered at the sight of a harsh looking, old-fashioned lady staring at her.

'Well, go and sit down then. You're holding up my lesson.' Caitlyn nodded and looked around for an empty seat. She was secretly hoping for a seat near Mitchie, even if they were fighting, but Mitchie was surrounded by lonely-looking geeks. The only available seat was one behind Mia. Fantastic. Sighing, Caitlyn walked over to the empty seat.

'So, young lady, you must be Caitlyn.' The teacher peered over her glasses. Caitlyn nodded again. 'That's Caitlyn, be nice.' The teacher said bluntly, before continuing with her new-year speech. Caitlyn leant into her book-bag and pulled out a funky notebook and pen. Just as she was starting to write out a couple of spit-balled lyrics, she looked up to see Mia, turned around, reading her notes.

'What?'

'Nothing! You know, those lyrics are quite cool.'

'Whatever.'

'You could be quite cool too, if you didn't hang out with that Bitchie kid.'

'Mitchie.' Caitlyn mumbled under her breath.

'Anways, do you wanna sit with me at lunch?' Caitlyn gave a worried glance over to Mitchie, who was staring down, fiddling with her ring. Caitlyn turned back to Mia.

'Sure' She smiled. Mia smiled back.

'Great.' She said, turning around to focus on the glaring teacher.

--

'So, Caitlyn. Tell me 'bout yourself.' Mia smiled at her. 'Where'd you move from?'

'Well I used to live in Manhattan, but then -' Caitlyn was cut off by Mia.

'Why did you move?' She said with an almost too-perfect smile.

'I moved cause…' Caitlyn hesitated. She was popular now. A bunch of friends all sat around, listening to _her_. No thanks to Mitchie. So now she had a choice to make, tell them about moving in with Mitchie, and go back to being Caitlyn-no-friends, or tell them that…'Well my folks just moved up here. Got a new job or something. I dunno, I was listening.' Caitlyn laughed. Her crew followed, apart with Mia.

'So how did you end up hanging out with Bitchie-Mitchie?' She questioned again. Caitlyn was starting to feel a bit like she was being interrogated.

'Well, my parents wanted me to hang out with a 'good' kid.' She did the quote marks on good with her hands, 'So they pushed me with her.' Caitlyn made a face, and everyone laughed.

'So anways, what were you writing in Ms Lawson's class.' It was Mia asking again. She seemed to be the only person who talked in the group.

'Oh, they're just some stupid lyrics. Just notes. Not very good.' Caitlyn always tensed up when someone asked her about her lyrics.

'Can I see?'

'They're really not very good.'

'Can. I. See.' Mia repeated. Caitlyn looked around, before getting her notebook and passing it to Mia.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in_

_This little bungalow with some strange new friends_

_Stayed up too late_

_And I__'__m too thin_

_We promised each other it__'__s __'__til the end_

_Now we__'__re spinning empty bottles_

_Just the five of us_

_Those pretty-eyed boys girls die to trust_

_Journey screams out and its no pose_

_Cause when she dances she goes and goes_

_Beer through the nose on an inside joke_

_I__'__m so excited I haven__'__t spoken_

_And she__'__s so pretty and sure_

_Maybe I__'__m more clever than a girl like her_

_Summers all in bloom_

_Summer is ending soon_

_It__'__s alright_

_And it__'__s nice not to be so alone_

_But I hold onto to your secrets in _

_White houses_

_Maybe I__'__m a little bit over my head_

_I came undone at the things you said_

'Wow. That's a lot for thirty minutes.' Mia looked up.

'Well, I did a bit more in my Physics lesson.' Caitlyn blushed.

Mia's head went down again, and she carried on reading. After a few minutes she looked up. 'It's good.' She smiled. Caitlyn smiled. The crew smiled. Wow. Creepy. 'So, what's it about?'

'Well, ummmm… You know, just… stuff. Nothing really.' Caitlyn hesitated.

'Seriously? Well, it sounds like you have some friend issues, if you ask me.' Mia scoffed.

Caitlyn was angry now. **No-one **was allowed to tell her what was wrong with her own life.

'No-one asked you Mia.'

'Fine, I was just saying.'

'Well, don't!'

'There's no need to be rude.'

'Huh, that's a joke, coming from you. You know what, have you got nothing better to do in your life than make other people miserable.' Mia flushed.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Ohhh Bitchie Mitchie! Blah blah blah. Breakdowns blah blah. No-one cares! If you ask me, you have some issues with your own life. But that's right. You know what, no-one _asked_ me! So I'm gonna do the one thing that I don't think you've **ever** tried. I'm gonna keep it to myself.' Caitlyn screamed, picking up her bag and jumping off the table, walking out of the canteen. 'Bitch.' She muttered to herself.

--

Sitting against the trunk of a big oak tree on the school grounds, Caitlyn pulled out her mobile and started texting. (A/N - Caitlyn's texts are in italics, Nate's are bold)

_Ur plying 2nte? Cldve tld me._

Caitlyn waited a few minutes before her phone buzzed.

**O yh, u watchd Hot Tunes? Srprise! =)**

_Yh. Im happy. The persn im brngng isnt._

**Who r u brngng? A guy?**

_No xPP Mitchie. I think._

**O crap =S Srry! I 4got bout the whle ****…**** yeah. U think? Wats wrong?**

_Argh so much =( We 4t, I got in a 5t, now Im alone =/ Wish u were here._

**I wll b sn =) Were just bout 2 start rehearsal 4 2nte =D Remember -- you got backstage **

**passes =D I cnt w8 2 c u either =P Spcial new song 4 u!!!**

_No names please =) Awww thku!! Gotta go -- skl =( I__'__ll cya 2nte. Luv u._

**Ok =) Byaaa, luv u 2**

Caitlyn read the last text and smiled. Nate could always make her feel better. She dropped her phone back into her bag and sighed, getting up to walk to her next lesson … alone.

--

_Caitlyn read the last text and smiled. Nate could always make her feel better. She dropped her phone back into her bag and sighed, getting up to walk to her next lesson __…__ alone._

_**All students are reminded that Wednesday night is the back-to-school stationary sale. Now a word from one of our students.**_

Caitlyn leaned on her desk, listening to the speaker-system announcements.

_**Hi people! It**__**'**__**s me, Mia. Yep, hold the applause.**_

'Pshh' Caitlyn thought to herself. A few jocks and diva-girls cheered and laughed.

_**So, anyways, I just wanted to welcome our new student, Caitlyn Geller, to the school. It turns out, Caitlyn here has moved her from Manhattan, because her parents got a new job! Congrats!**_

Now Caitlyn listened. What was Mia up to?'

_**It also happens that Caitlyn likes to write songs! And! We have managed to get hold of one of her F-a-bulous songs here for you!**_

'Oh God.' Caitlyn thought, just realising that when she had stormed out of the canteen, she had managed to leave behind her notebook. She grabbed her bag and started to walk to the office, just as someone started playing a hillbilly-tune over the speakers, and Mia put on an accent and started to sing weakly.

_**Crashed on the floor when I moved in, This little bungalow with some strange new friends, Stayed up too late, And I**__**'**__**m too thin, We promised each other it**__**'**__**s **__**'**__**til the end**_

'Oh god no.' Caitlyn was walking down the hallway when she heard her lyrics, and started to run.

_**We promised each other it**__**'**__**s **__**'**__**til the end, Now we**__**'**__**re spinning empty bottles, Just the five of us, Those pretty-eyed boys girls die to trust**_

Caitlyn slammed through the door and threw herself at Mia, throwing punches.

'You BITCH! They're MINE! MY LYRICS! YOU %^&$ING STOLE THEM! ARGH!' She screamed, pulling Mia's hair.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Get off me! Ahhh!! Ms!! Help!' Mia whined. Before she knew it, Caitlyn was being pulled off Mia by two of Mia's minions, and she was brought before Ms Lawson.

'Young lady, WHAT was that about?!' She questioned. Caitlyn was still breathing heavily and glaring at Mia.

'She' Caitlyn spat out, 'Stole my notebook.'

'Mia was kindly welcoming you to the school, as I asked her to. You should be grateful. But instead you act in this way!' Ms Lawson looked fierce. 'Now I know your new, but that is no way to behave! If you wanted your notebook, you should have not given it to Mia!'

'But - '

'No buts! Now go to your lesson, and I will see you in detention after school.' Caitlyn glared at Mia, grabbed her notebook and bag, and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Once outside, she took a deep breath and pulled out her mobile, texting on the way to English.

_Nate =( I hav stpid detntn afta skl, so cnt make it b4 cncrt -- but ima try get there just in time 4 the sngs =) save me a seat xx_

**Cait? U ok? U neva get dtntn? Dnt wury bout it =) I****'****ll cya when singing =) Luv u x**

Caitlyn sighed and chucked the phone in the bag, before opening the door to Math.

'Sorry I'm late.'

'It's OK, go sit down quickly.' Said the teacher, a middle-aged man with an over-sized tie, pointing to a desk next to Mitchie. Taking another breath, she walked over and sat down. Once she had her books out, she looked over to Mitchie, who had turned her desk pointing away from Caitlyn.

--

'Caitlyn; go and sit at the desk over there. You must stay here _silent _for an hour, until I say you may leave. I will be next door.' Ms Lawson pointed over to a desk that was once again next to Mitchie. What luck. Caitlyn obediently sat down, and the teacher nodded sternly before exiting. Caitlyn got out her book; _Twilight_, and started reading. Or rather, re-reading. Soon, a note appeared before her. Caitlyn looked around, and saw Mitchie biting her lip, looking at the note. (A/N - Bold is Mitchie, Italics are Caitlyn)

**Mia****'****s a bitch isn****'****t she?**

Caitlyn rolled it back up and 'accidentally' knocked it onto the floor. Mitchie bent down and picked it up, before writing again.

**I like your lyrics though. They****'****re good. New song?**

Caitlyn just left it. Mitchie took it back and wrote again.

**Sorry?**

Now Caitlyn picked up a pen.

_You should be._

**I am. Really. I was****…****angry.**

_I know, but I was only trying to help_

**Sorry =S**

_I defended you, you know_

**When?**

_Lunch. That__'__s when Mia took my book =(_

**Sorry =( Thank you =)**

_So what you in here for?_

**Sleeping in class xP**

_Haha_

**You?**

_Beat up mia =) Weakling_

**Good on you Geller! XPP Friends again?**

… _I__'__ll have too think about that xP Only if you give me your cake ._

**I haven****'****t got any =S But I****'****ll get mom to make you some tonight =D**

_Deal xPP I__'__m gonna hold you to that Torres_

Caitlyn put down her pen and smiled, before going back to her book. She felt a nudge, and looked up. Mitchie pointed at the window, and Caitlyn's jaw dropped.

'Nate?' She hissed. 'Oh my gosh?!' Caitlyn jumped up and ran over to the window, ignoring her classmates glares, and open it. 'Nate? What are you doing here?'

'I've come to rescue you.' He smiled, obviously please with himself. 'Just consider me your Knight in Skinny Jeans.' Caitlyn laughed before biting her lip.

'Thanks Nate! I missed you so much!' She smiled, 'But do you think you could rescue a second damsel in distress too?'

'Mitchie in there too?'

'Yep.' Caitlyn laughed.

'Gosh, you two are like Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, you go everywhere together! Sure.' Caitlyn called Mitchie over before hopping out the window and running out onto the pavement to screams of _'__Hey, isn__'__t that Nate Wynter?__'_.

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn, who looked at Nate, who looked at Caitlyn, before screaming, 'Race you to the corner!' And they all ran off laughing.

'So what did you do to get landed in detention? Did you steal someone's pencil?' Nate said.

'Fell asleep. Evil teacher. Need I say more?' Mitchie laughed.

Nate acted shocked. 'Caitlyn Geller, please tell me that you had more sense then to fall asleep in one of the important lessons?!'

'Actually, it was Math, not important.' Mitchie laughed.

'Nope, I didn't fall asleep.'

'Seriously?'

'I got in a fight.' Caitlyn worried.

'You? Fighting? What happened?' Nate was distressed and put his arm around Caitlyn's shoulder as they started to walk down the street.

'This Bitch. She was just… urgh! Mitchie know what I'm talking about.'

'What did she do to you? I'll kill her!' Nate threatened seriously.

'Don't worry, I got her pretty good. She was mean to Mitchie, and then Mitchie deserted me. So I got lonely and she was being kinda nice, so I sat with her and her minions at lunch. But then she went all freaky on me and started like interrogating me or something! And then she asked to see my lyrics, and while she was looking at them, she started like judging me, and saying I had like problems! So I … called her some stuff, and ran out.'

'That's it? But that wasn't your fault?' Nate looked puzzled.

'And then after lunch they were doing the announcements, and I realised that I had left my notebook when I stormed out, and then Mia started singing my lyrics over the speakers, with some hillbilly music and a stupid accent. So I went in and beat her up.' Caitlyn realised she was crying, and Nate cuddled her more.

'Don't worry Caity, that Bitch'll get what she deserves one day.'

'Plus, those lyrics were pretty good, even with that music.' Mitchie added. Caitlyn dried her tears.

'Thanks guys.'

'I think this is where I leave you. So I'll see you tonight OK? Mitchie, are you coming?' Mitchie's heart stopped.

'"_£$%__'_She thought. She'd forgotten about that. Mitchie out on a brave face and took a breath. 'Yeah. I think so.'

'Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to.' Caitlyn worried.

'No, it's fine. I'll come.' Nate smiled.

'OK girls, I gotta go, so I'll see you tonight!' He laughed, kissing Caitlyn on the cheek before walking off.

**A/N - Like it? Hate it? TELL! XPP 2 reviews (im being nice xD) and I'll update!!! :)**

**Questions!!!**

**1/ Do you plan on or have you watched twilight? TELL!**

**2/ Colour please ****J**

**3/ Do you … like … …….. … ummm … ummmm …Nate's line 'Just consider me your Knight in Skinny Jeans' xP I do :)**

**ALSO the song by Caitlyn is White Houses by Vanessa Carlton ((I love it :D****))**


	4. Violet

**A/N - HEY!! Cause Im just **_**so**_** nice, I decided to put this up now :D enjoy and … cya at the bottom of the page!!**

'Which dress? The blue one or the red one? Or should I wear the jeans?'

'I'd say jeans. Come on Cait! Wear anything, it's just a concert and you look nice in all of it! We're gonna be late!' Mitchie whined. She had been sitting on Caitlyn's bed for half an hour now, playing with her ring.

'OK, OK. I'm coming!' Caitlyn turned around from the mirror to face Mitchie. She was wearing a long black shirt with a yellow leopard skin pattern in the middle and purple skinny jeans.

'Perfect. Now let's go!'

'OK, OK!' Caitlyn laughed, grabbing her bag and following Mitchie down the stairs.

--

'Nate!!!' Caitlyn screamed, running towards Nate. He looked up from his sheet and held open his arms.

'Hey Caity! You're here!' He said softly, caressing her hair. 'Hey Mitch! You're here too!' He added, laughing.

'Hey Nate.' Mitchie smiled.

'Are you sure your OK?' Caitlyn looked worried.

'YES! Caitlyn I'm fine.' Mitchie would have been a bit calmer, but this was just about the millionth time that Caitlyn had asked her this, and it was starting to make her a little tense. 'At least, I am for now.'

'Mitchie,' Nate looked just as worried as Caitlyn, 'I've gotta tell you this. Shane doesn't know that you're here. He's been a little bit … depressed lately, and even jerkier than usual.' Mitchie scoffed at that. 'I'm a little bit worried about how he's gonna take it.'

'Well… I'm sure he'll be fine. We left on… good terms.' Mitchie said, twiddling with the ring on her finger.

'CAITLYN?! MITCHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' Mitchie looked up, hearing the scream, and laughed at the sight she saw. Jason, with a loose tie on, was holding open his arms and running towards them. 'Group hug!' He said, engulfing the three in a gigantic hug.

'Jason. Can't. Breathe.' Mitchie chocked, and Jason released his grip.

'Sorry.'

'Mitchie?' Mitchie's could barely catch her breath when she saw Shane looking up at her.

--

'He HATES me!' Mitchie wailed. She was sitting on the steps into the backdoor of the Venue crying her eyes out on Caitlyn's shoulder.

'Shhh, Mitch. That's not true.' Caitlyn whispered, and noticing Nate sitting down next to her, she added, 'Is it Nate?'

'I don't know right now.' Nate said cautiously. 'He's been acting up a bit Mitch, I'm sure it's not you.' This only made Mitchie cry harder. 'Caity, can I talk to you for a minute?' Caitlyn looked nervously over to Mitchie, but carefully shoved her off her shoulder and stood up.

'Cait, look, I'm sorry, I didn't know Shane would be a jerk.' Nate apologised, 'I figured that Mitchie being here might cheer him up a bit.'

'Nate, don't apologise, it's not your fault.'

'I should've figured that Shane would just be mean. Camp Rock did the exact opposite of what we wanted. Ever since he left, he's been depressed and jerky. I'm worried Cait, it's getting serious. The other day our manager confronted him, and he threatened to quit the band.'

'Oh my gosh.' Caitlyn was shocked. By the end Camp Shane seemed to lighten up a bit. 'Mitchie's been completely zoned out. She just sits there all day twiddling with the ring on her finger. She broke down when she saw the poster for your new album.'

'About that. Shane refused to sing _Gotta Find You_ for it. And he refused to sing a bunch of songs that Jason and I wrote. Stupid, pop-y, label-perfect ones. He walked out of the recording session. Something's wrong, but he just won't talk about it!'

'Argh! These two are just to frustrating.' Caitlyn pouted.

'I know!' Nate agreed, before hugging her. 'I forgot to say, you look beautiful tonight.'

'Why thank you, and you look cute too.' Caitlyn smiled, reaching up for a kiss.

'I haven't had a chance to do that since Camp. I've missed you.' Nate smiled.

'Me too.'

--

'Hey people! So, I know you're all probably bummed about going back to school.' Miley Cyrus addressed the crowd in her annoyingly peppy voice, 'So the kind people at Hollywood Records, have arranged this here concert for y'all! So I'm not gonna bore you people with a long speech, I'm just gonna welcome to the stage, our first performer, Jordan Pruitt!'

Mitchie was sitting in the 3rd row back, next to Caitlyn, and from her seat she could just about see Chris Brown and David Archuleta. Wow, Cait had really got good seats! She heard the music for_ One Love_ starting, and stood up to cheer with Caitlyn.

As _My Shoes_ was ending, Mitchie was back down in her seat, thinking hard. She wasn't really a Jordan Pruitt fan. She probably would have forgotten to

Clap if Caitlyn hadn't nudged her. Jordan thanked everyone, before introducing the next performers, 'So, it is AMAZING for me to stand here today, and introduce my long-time idols, the Sugababes!' The next part of the concert went by like a blur for Mitchie, a lot of screaming, jumping and singing along to James Morrison, The Cheetah Girls and Drake Bell, before Miley came back out and rocked the stage.

'EEP!' Caitlyn screamed to Mitchie, 'Nate's on next!' She squealed, jumping up and clinging on to Mitchie's arm. Mitchie gave a half-hearted 'whoop' and sat back down.

'So, up next we've got a little interval, but after the break we'll have Selena Gomez on to perform! See ya in twenty!' Miley shouted, before running off stage.

'What? She has it wrong?! Connect 3's on next? Look! It says so here! Omigosh, do you think something's wrong? Mitchie, we've gotta go back there!' Caitlyn screamed, all the excitement gone from her face, and her rushing past Mitchie to get backstage. Mitchie followed quickly after.

'Nate? Nate? Where are you?' Cait called awkwardly down the corridor, before stopping a security guard, 'Do you know where Nate Wynter is?' She asked.

'Round the corner, first door on the left.'

'Thank you.' Caitlyn said, biting her lip and running past him.

--

'Nate? What's wrong? Why aren't you performing now? Miley said it was the interval, was she wrong?' Caitlyn bombarded Nate with a million questions the minute she saw him. Mitchie followed shortly after, fiddling with her ring.

'Caity, calm down. I'm fine. Jason's fine. It's Shane.'

'Shane? What's wrong with Shane?' Mitchie asked this time.

'He's not hurt. He's proving his jerkiness. He's locked himself in the bathroom, and he says he wont perform.'

'Why not?'

'I don't know.' Nate said.

'What are you gonna do?' Caitlyn asked.

'I don't know.' Nate admitted, collapsing on the sofa. Caitlyn sat next to him. Mitchie walked over and sat next to Jason.

'Mitchie, look, I got a bird.' Jason smiled, showing a toy budgie to Mitchie. Mitchie laughed.

'That's so cool!' There were a few minutes of awkward silence between the group, before Jason spoke again.

'There is one thing we could do.'

'What?' Nate sighed.

'Mitchie could talk to him.'

'What?!' Mitchie gasped.

'Well you could, Shane likes you.' Mitchie sighed.

'No he doesn't. Shane hates me.' She grumbled.

'Not true! He talks about you all the time, and he always - '

'Jason's right you know.' Nate interrupted. 'You could try Mitch.'

Mitchie just sat there, stunned. _Shane talked about her?_ Woah.

'I'll try.' She mumbled uneasily after a few moments. 'But I'm not promising anything.' Mitchie added, getting up and knocking on the door.

'Shane. It's me, Mitchie.' She said softly, her head pressed against the door. There was no answer. 'Shane, I know you're in there. Do you want to talk about it?' No answer. 'Why won't you come out?' Still nothing. 'Is it my fault?' She whispered.

Mitchie heard some movement inside, and she felt the lock being undone. She pushed the door open a crack, and walked inside.

**A/N - Like? Hate? TELL!**

**Questionas!!**

**1/ What is … the time you are reviewing? XP**

**2/ Do you ….. .. Think Naitlyn is utterly adowable!!!**

**3/ WHO WANTS SMITCHIE TO HAVE THEIR HAPPY ENDING? COME ON?!!! WAVE YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!**

**Ok, rmoh there xP Chow 4 now!!**


	5. Black

**DUN DUN DUN PEOPLE! IT WAS A DUN DUN DUN!!! Sorry it took me ages again, but .... i got busy xP Enjoy :)**

_'Shane. It's me, Mitchie.' She said softly, her head pressed against the door. There was no answer. 'Shane, I know you're in there. Do you want to talk about it?' No answer. 'Why won't you come out?' Still nothing. 'Is it my fault?' She whispered._

_Mitchie heard some movement inside, and she felt the lock being undone. She pushed the door open a crack, and walked inside._

Mitchie was shocked by what she saw. Shane Grey had really let himself go. Red-eyed and blotchy faced, Shane sat there on the floor, next to the sink with his head in his hands. He had obviously been crying. Crying. Wow, Shane Grey crying?

'Shane? What's wrong.'

'Everything. Life. Me. You. Us.' He whispered.

'What do you mean?' He just sat there. Not moving. 'Shane, why won't you sing?'

'… .. …. .' He said something incomprehensible.

'What? I can't her you.' Mitchie asked.

'Because. I don't want to sing in front of you.' He shouted clearly. Mitchie blushed and walked over to sit next to him.

'Why not? I've heard you sing before?'

'Not these songs. These stupid, label, piss-taking, love songs.' He cried, 'I don't want to sing those in front of you.'

'Why not?'

'God, does everything have to be a question with you?' Shane screamed. Mitchie looked hurt, and fell silent. 'Because.' He turned away, 'I don't want to be fake.'

The pair were silent for a while.

'Why did we end it like that?' Shane whispered. Mitchie fiddled with her ring again.

'I don't know. I was being stupid.'

'We never even kissed.' Shane stated. 'I can't believe how happy I was when I found out you were the girl with the voice. God, I was stupid.'

'Stupid how?'

'Stupid to believe that we had a chance.'

'What do you mean?' Mitchie was getting anxious now.

'It's not like

we could have ever been together. Just like you said.' Mitchie felt tears now.

'Why not?' She wept.

'You wanted us to be together?' Shane asked, confused when Mitchie nodded. He turned away. 'Then why did you never call?'

'What?'

'You never called. After Camp. You said you had to go. I said don't. You said you'd call me.'

'You remembered that?' Shane nodded.

'I stared at the phone for three days.' He admitted, sniffing.

'Wow. I'm so sorry Shane.'

'Why didn't you call?'

'Shane, how could I, I don't even have your number!' Mitchie shouted.

'I gave it to you?!' He shouted back.

'What? No you didn't?'

'Oh my god!? How can you even forget that?! I gave you my number!' He screamed, standing up.

'Don't try and blame this on me?!' Mitchie screamed, standing up as well.

'I know I did!'

'Argh!'

'I can't believe you!' Shane shouted. Mitchie turned on her heel, and paused.

'You sing, I'll leave.' She said quietly, walking swiftly out of the door. She walked straight past Caitlyn and Nate, who were cuddled up on the sofa still, and Jason, who was playing

the bird. She walked out of the room and around the corner, past security guards and maintenance workers. Mitchie kept walking calmly until she reached the Fire Exit. She opened the back door and walked outside, into the cold September rain. Mitchie walked until she found a bench on the high street, where Mitchie sat and cried.

--

**'Back-To-School-Blow-Off. It seems that Shane Grey's anti-social ways cannot be changed, as last night, Shane Grey from Connect 3 refused to perform in front of millions of awaiting fans. He was finally convinced to come out by band-mates Nate Wynter and Jason Little and some close friends, but he refused to sing many of the songs and disappeared off stage quickly after performing. What Hot Tunes want's to know is, where is the old Shane Grey?'**

'Mitchie? Are you OK?' Connie wondered over and sat next to her daughter, who was staring intently at the TV, with tears brimming in her eyes.

Mitchie shook away the tears and smiled briefly, 'I'm fine.' She started to eat her eggs when she saw Caitlyn running into the room.

''Morning!' She smiled, then seeing the expression on Mitchie's face, she turned solemn. 'Are you OK?' Mitchie sighed.

'I'm fine.'

--

Weeks passed and no-one in the Torres house was particularly happy. Mitchie was still depressed and this brought the rest of her family down with her. And to make things worse, Mitchie and Caitlyn were under constant pressure from Mia and her crowd, as their bullying had grown even worse since the first day of school. The only time that Mitchie seemed genuinely happy was when she was singing, or doing something to do with music with Caitlyn.

Connie Torres carried on with this routine for four weeks, before deciding that enough was enough.

'Mitchie? What's wrong.' Mitchie looked up from the TV and gave her mom a confused look.

'Nothing?'

'Something's wrong. You haven't smiled properly since Camp!' Connie complained.

'I'm fine.'

'You never do anything anymore?!'

'I haven't got anything to do. I'm not exactly popular am I mom?'

'Don't talk like that.'

'Well it's true.'

'I'm just trying to get my little girl back.'

'She never left.'

'Whatever you say Mitchie. I'll leave you alone, but there's a party on tomorrow afternoon, at the Jorgen's house. You might want to go?' Connie said, walking out of the room.

Mitchie turned off the TV and thought for a moment. It might be good to go to that party. If not for her, just to get her parent's back off her. And besides, the Jorgen's kids weren't that bad. They were twins in her form.

'Caitlyn, do you want to come to a party tomorrow?'

'Where?'

'The Jorgen's.'

'Argh, those two? No way, they creep me out.'

'OK, fine.'

--

Mitchie walked through the crowded hallway, and into the living room. There was music playing so loudly thorough the house that she could barely hear herself ask what song was playing. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the cups. Mitchie drank it too fast to check what it was. And another. And another. Before she knew it, Mitchie was out on the dance floor, dancing with some tall guy that she hadn't caught the name of.

'Why don't we go upstairs?' He said, but the music was to loud for Mitchie to hear.

'What?' She said.

'I said, why don't we go upstairs?'

'WHAT?'

'WHY DON'T WE GO UPSTAIRS?'

'Okay?!' Mitchie giggled, wondering what was upstairs.

Mitchie stumbled up the staircase, holding the guy's hand as she tripped over. He led her into the bedroom, and brought her close.

'That's better, it's quieter up here.' He smiled menacingly, kissing her. Mitchie chocked back and let go of him at the taste of his breath.

'Ewwwww.' She said, coming to her senses. 'What are we doing up here?'

'What? You wanted to come.' He laughed, sitting on the bed.

Panic sprung into Mitchie's mind, as she turned to make for the door, but he got there before her and locked the door.

'Where do you think your going?' He said. Mitchie felt her lip wobble.

'Please let me go.' She mumbled.

'You're staying right here.' He stated, taking her hand and leading Mitchie over to the bed…

**A/N - Eeeeeeeeeeeeeew! :'( MITCHIE! sorry, had to put that in :'( I CANT WAIT FOR Y'ALL TO READ THE NEXT CHAP!!! Review -- 2 reviews for next chap :)**

**Questions :)**

**1/ Ummmmm ...** **do you think Shane gave Mitchie his number?!**

**2/ What time are you reviewing? I like knowing xP**

**3/ What song is number 1 for you right now?! Tell me yours I'll tell you mine :)**

**Please review :) Im SOOOOOO nice I only need to 'till next chap xP Byaa, i'll talk to you soon :)**

**Chow 4 Now!**


	6. Orange

**!! FEEL SORRY FOR MITCHIE PEOPLE?! !! enjoy :) cya at the bottom xP**

'Mitchie?' Mitchie sat huddled up on her bed in sweats and covered with a duvet. 'Mitchie, please come out?' Caitlyn tried again. She had been trying to get Mitchie out of her room all morning, but Mitchie still sat there, not moving, not talking.

'Mitchie? Please?' Connie called. She had stayed there too.

'Mitch, come on? Tell me what's wrong?' Caitlyn tried.

Mitchie did nothing. But a few tears did fall from her eyes as she bowed her head and clenched her fists harder.

--

For the next few months Mitchie had distanced herself from her family and friends. Hardly talking, ignoring calls and texts and abandoning all forms of music. She hadn't sung in ages. She hadn't written music, played music, or listened to any music since that party.

After a particularly bad weekend, in which she had slept a total of 5 hours, Mitchie entered her first lesson of the week, math, completely unprepared.

'Where's your homework?' Ms Lawson said, peering over her glasses at Mitchie.

'I didn't do it because I didn't want to add to your heavy workload.' She smirked, gaining a few chuckles from her classmates.

'Don't give me that cheek young lady!'

'Fine, you want to know the real reason?' Mitchie exploded. 'I didn't do my homework because I have bigger problems in my life to worry about one little sheet of math equations. I dumped the love-of-my-life. I got offered a record deal, which is my dream, but I can't accept because of the so-called love-of-my-life and my idiotic parents. Then sed idiotic parents sent me to a party because for some unknown reason I was depressed, and at sed party, I got hurt by a guy I've never even met! AND on top of all that, I have to see my ex every single day and wonder why I broke us up, thanks to my so-called best friend, her boyfriend and a little thing called fame. There! You wanted to know why I didn't do my homework? Well, there you go.'

Ms Lawson stumbled back, shocked and speechless from Mitchie's outburst. 'Michelle, I think you should go to the principals office.' She sad sternly.

'I'm going.' Mitchie spat, getting up and walking out, slamming the door behind her.

--

'Mr and Mrs Torres?' The principal addressed Mitchie's parents, who had just entered the room.

'Yes, I'm Steve and this is Connie.' Steve said, sitting down on one of the chairs next to Mitchie, as Connie sat on the other.

'It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Bob Wellford, the principal here.'

'Nice to meet you.' Connie said.

'I'm so sorry we had to call you while you were at work.'

'It's OK, what's wrong with Mitchie? What did she do?'

'It's not exactly what Mitchie did, but we're worried about her, and her behaviour.' Connie eyed Steve, and looked down at Mitchie, who was bowing her head and fiddling with her hands. 'Maybe we should talk about this alone.' Mr Wellford said nervously, noticing the expression on their faces.

'I think that might be best.' Connie hesitated, and Mitchie got up silently and left the office, sitting on one of the chairs outside.

'Mitchie … had a umm .. little episode in her Math lesson today.'

'Oh god.' Connie sighed.

'Nothing to serious… I hope. Well, according to her teacher, when she asked her for her homework, Mitchie just exploded on her, saying a lot of things that, well, they quite confused Ms Lawson.'

'How so?'

'Well, she said that she had a lot of problems, and, well I don't know all the details, but I wonder, has anything gone on with Mitchie at home? Any problems?'

Again Connie and Steve shared a glance, before Connie nervously spoke.

'Before the school year started, Mitchie went to a Camp, and she - well some things went on that Mitchie got very upset over. And when we were leaving, her and I fought over an offer that was made to Mitchie, which I refused on her behalf. Since then, she's been blocking everyone out, and not letting anyone talk to her. She's been so distant, it worries me. She went to a party a couple of months ago, and since she came home, she's been even worse. I don't know what to do.' Connie said, welling up, and Steve comfortingly put his arm on her shoulder.

'Well, what was the deal about? If you don't mind me asking.' Mr Wellford asked cautiously, Connie nodded and told him the whole story, at least, what she knew of it.

--

Mitchie sat outside the office on a little row of chairs. She bowed her head again and sat there silently, playing with her fingers. She looked up now and again, noticing the odd glances she was getting from the secretary, and the pupils that stopped to peer at her on their way to class.

--

'Shane?!' No answer. Nate was getting sick of this now. 'For &^!?s sake Shane! Get out here right now!' Still nothing. 'Right, I'm coming in!' Nate shouted, forcing open the door and running in. He stopped when he saw nothing. Shocked, he ran around the corner, crying. Nate had known Shane for five years. Not once had he seen him cry. Ever. Sure, especially recently, he had suspected it, but he had never seen him crying. So surprised, all he could bring himself to do was going and sitting beside him.

__

'Why did I let her leave?'

Nate heard Shane whisper under his tears.

--

'Mitchie?' Mitchie slowly lifter her head to see her principal poking around the door and beckoning Mitchie to come in. Sighing, Mitchie got up and entered the office.

'Sorry you had to wait so long.' He said. Mitchie looked confused.

'Aren't you mad at me?'

The principal laughed. 'No, of course not. We want to _help _you.' Mitchie turned to her parents who were smiling unsurely.

'Well, Mitchie, what we mean is, well, we think that, if you still wanted to, maybe you could,' Connie stuttered through the sentence, 'accept the record deal.'

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!!!! !!!!!!!**

**Questions :)**

**1/ SHOULD mitchie accept it :) if i dont get a special (secret) amount of reviews saying YES shes gonna refuse people! REVIEW!!**

**2/ Colour please :)**

**3/ Hmmmm ... who wants to give poor shaney-waney a hug?! :'( i do!**

**Reviews please :) ill update soon :) Love y'all xP**


	7. Green

'_Well, Mitchie, what we mean is, well, we think that, if you still wanted to, maybe you could,__'__ Connie stuttered through the sentence, __'__accept the record deal.__'_

Mitchie's heart plunged through the roof and her eyes brightened. 'You, you'll let me take it?'

'Well…' Steve grumbled.

'We will.' Connie repeated, eyeing her husband.

Mitchie sat there, going over things in her mind. _She was going to get a record deal! _Her dream was coming true!

'Mitchie? Hello? Mitchie?' Mitchie snapped back to reality at the sound of her principal's voice.

'Oh my gosh!' Was all she could stutter out.

'Well, you probably have some things to discuss, so I'll let you leave early Mitchie.' All Mitchie could do was smile and nod, before absent-mindedly following her parents out of the room. _I am going to get a record deal!_

--

'So, Mitchie? Where were you after math? Everyone was asking about you!' Caitlyn called from Mitchie's doorway to the distant girl sitting on her bed strumming her guitar. 'Hang on, you're playing music?!'

'Yep!' Mitchie smiled.

'OK, who are you and what have you done with Mitchie?' Caitlyn laughed. 'You're smiling! What happened?'

'Caitlyn, come sit.' Mitchie said excitedly, putting down the guitar and turning to her best-friend-gone-sister, 'I got a record deal!' She squealed.

'Oh. My. Gosh. Seriously?! AAAAAH!!!' Caitlyn squeaked, jumping up and down.

'I know!'

Caitlyn stopped squealing and sat back down, 'But…'

'What?'

'Never mind.'

'What?!'

'Well, are you going to be moving?' Caitlyn asked nervously.

'Oh no.' Mitchie said, realising what Caitlyn was saying.

'I'm gonna have to go home aren't I?'

'No no no no no no!' Mitchie said quickly.

'You sound like the guy in the Vicar of Dibley.' Caitlyn laughed.

'You can come with me!'

'What?'

'You can be my producer! Like you always said!'

'No.' Caitlyn blushed.

'Yes! Come on Caitlyn! I'll need someone to keep me sane!'

Caitlyn thought about it for a few moments. 'OK.' She smiled, 'If they'll take me.'

'Yes!' They both squealed, going back to jumping up and down.

--

'Ms Torres and Ms Geller?'

Mitchie hopped up, 'Yes?!' She had been so excited that she couldn't sleep all night, and was now running on adrenaline and eight cups of coffee. Seriously.

'You may go through now.' The secretary smiled at them. Mitchie looked excitedly at Caitlyn, holding back a scream, and the two walked down the hall to the door marked

'Hollywood Records'.

'Hello, you must be Mitchie and Caitlyn.' A man behind the desk smiled at the two girls and gestured to the seats before him. They sat down with massive smiles.

'Hi!'

'I'm Max Waters, and I work here at Hollywood records. I believe you've met Drew Nicolay?' He said, pointing to the man to his right. 'And this is Christy Michaels.'

'Hi!' The girls said cheerfully.

'Drew says you have an amazing voice Mitchie, and that, Caitlyn, your backing was incredible.'

Mitchie blushed. 'Thank-you.'

'Well, we here at Hollywood Records would be very interested in making a demo CD, and then thinking about signing you?'

Mitchie gave a short laugh and jumped in her seat. 'I'd love to.'

'Great, so if you have any songs lined up, you could start today?'

'I've got a bunch!' Mitchie said.

'Great, come this way and you can meet James, our A&R guy and he'll help you.'

'Hi girls.' A young-ish guy with a massive smile and a goofy tie on smiled at the two.

'Hi James, this is Mitchie and Caitlyn, and I need you to help them make a demo today.'

'OK, that's fine.' He smiled, as Max left. 'Hi, I'm James. Shall we sit?' He said, pointing at a coffee table with two sofas and an armchair around it. They nodded and went over to sit on the smaller sofa.

'Hi James, I'm Caitlyn. I produce for Mitchie.' James smiled.

'Hey Caitlyn. Mitchie, it's great you've got your own producer, that'll really help when they think about signing you.' Mitchie gave a thank-you glance over to Caitlyn. 'You must be something special, they don't normally let people come and record their demo's professionally.' Mitchie blushed again.

'Well, I … '

'Mitchie is _really _good.' Caitlyn assured him.

'Cool, so have you got any songs?'

'Yeah I've got a whole book full.' Mitchie giggled, holding out her song book for James to see. James took it and flicked through a few, nodding in approval.

'These are quite cool. But I can't really imagine them, will you sing this one to me please?' Mitchie leaned over to see which one he was reading.

'Ok.' She took a deep breath, 'I'm losing myself trying to compete with everyone else instead of just being me. Don't know where to turn. I've been stuck in this routine. I need to change my ways instead of always being weak. I don't wanna be afraid. I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today. And know that I'm OK, cause everyone's perfect in their usual way, so see, I just wanna believe in me.' She sang.

'That's really cool. I think you should use that one.'

'I have some backing beats on my CD that I recorded at home for that one.' Caitlyn said. 'It fits really well.'

'Cool, we'll listen in the studio. You know girls, it's not everyday a singer comes in here with a book full of ready-to-record songs and a pre-made backing track. You guys are making my job really easy.' James laughed. 'Come on, lets go record these.'

--

'I'll be over you someday, but not - not yet.'

'That was. Wow. You're great Mitchie, and Caitlyn, the back was incredible! Of course we'll sign you!' Max laughed.

'I told you they were good.' Drew smiled.

'They really are.' Agreed Christy. 'If you girls can come call your parents and get them to come down the office, we can do all the legal stuff tonight and get you public in months!'

'Umm, well, my parents are kind of out of town.' Caitlyn said reluctantly, 'But I'm living with Mitchie right now, and I guess that makes her parents my guardians? Could they sign for me?'

'Probably, if you get them in, I'll talk to them about it.' Christy smiled reassuringly.

'Hello? Mitchie? Anyone in there?' Mitchie sat there with her jaw open staring at the window, unable to move. She was in too much shock.

She shook her head and changed her open mouth into a massive smile. 'Are you serious? Thank-you so much! I'll go call them now!' She laughed, pulling out her cell-phone and leaving the office.

'Hi mom? Great news - they want to sign us! I know!' She screamed into the phone, 'Will you and dad come down to the office so you can sign the contract please? Yes. Yep. Totally. Great. I'll see you in a while. Love you, bye.' She said, hanging up.

'I'm not singing that stupid song! The lyrics don't even make sense!' Mitchie looked up the corridor see some teenage kid storming out of the recording studio where she had been before.

'Come back here!'

'No! I've had it! And I don't even wanna endorse that stupid cereal! It's disgusting!' He shouted, slamming the door. He turned around, looking extremely ticked off, before noticing Mitchie, watching him in awe.

'_Shane._' She whispered. He turned and ran the other way. Mitchie blinked away the tears and went back into the office as if she was wearing a mask.

--

'This is so great. Thank-you so much!'

'It's our pleasure, girls, if we can arrange for you to come back next week so that we could talk again and probably start recording your first album?!' Max smiled.

'That's fine.' Connie smiled. She had just read through and signed the contracts, seeing nothing wrong with them. If it would make Mitchie happy, she would do anything.

'Great, so it was nice meeting you, and we'll see you next Saturday.' Max said, standing up and holding his hand out to Steve. They all shook hands and left the office.

'So girls, excited?' Connie laughed.

'Totally!' They screamed, before running of and jumping into the car, chatting away.

* * *

_Like it? I can't tell if I like it or not yet =S. Well, anyways, Mitchie has a record deal! Yay! Hmm I was gonna say something ... oh yeah! I'm thinking of re-naming this story, two options ((And I don't know if I like either of them so ... yeah)) 'The Colours Of My Heart' or 'The Pages Of My Story'. Like? Tell me please =) And I have a poll on my page about re-naming it too so ,do that =) Also, if you have any ideas, do tell! I update 'I Love You Too Much' finally! I think I'm getting back on track with my update =) Yay! Review to keep me going =P Don't be a stranger now =)_

_Cheese._

_X_


	8. White

'Mitchie, Caitlyn - That's so great!'

'Congrats Mitch!'

'Call me, Caitlyn!'

'Hey Mitchie, party at my house; saturday. Be there!'

'Knew you could do it Mitch!'

Mitchie blush and sunk down in her chair, trying to blank out all of the compliments and invites that were being thrown at her, now that her principal had oh-so subtly announced her record deal to the whole school over the tannoy. Caitlyn, who was sitting next to Mitchie, just laughed and shook her head.

'Come on Mitch, we've gotta get to science.' She said, grabbing Mitchie's hand and running out of the classroom, laughing like a crazy woman.

* * *

'So Mitchie? How are you finding all the fame?'

'Well, my school's gone completely crazy, but other than that, no-one really knows me, so it's all good.'

'Aah, you see, this is one of the perks of being with a record label. We've found the perfect publicity for you.' Christy smiled.

'For real? What?!'

'We've managed to book you a place as and opening act, on a world tour, with Connect 3!'

Mitchie's face fell. She looked over at Caitlyn who bit her lip and grabbed Mitchie's hand. Mitchie nodded and turned back her head. 'Okay.'

'Yay.' Caitlyn smiled, squeezing Caitlyn's hand.

'Great. So, we leave in two weeks, from Dallas, playing our first tour in Lima, Peru. The dates aren't really final yet, but we'll be going from South America, to North, Canada, Europe, Australia and Asia. It's gonna be a long tour girls, so pack lots. Of course, your parents can come too. You can go now and I'll talk to your mom.' Caitlyn jumped up, ecstatic, and Mitchie gave a weak smile. They both left the room quickly.

'Mitch! Yes! Oh my gosh! WORLD tour!' Caitlyn giggled, jumping up and down.

'Yeah, great.'

'Are you feeling okay?'

'Not really, Mitchie said, 'I'm gonna go find somewhere to get a drink of water.'

'Okay.'

Mitchie walked around a couple of corners, until she was long out of sight. She sighed and slid down the wall, putting her head in her hands. 'Oh God.'

* * *

'Mitchie, how long does it take to get your suitcases downstairs?! You've been packing for two weeks! What's left? We've gotta get to Dallas!' Caitlyn called up the stairs.

Meanwhile Mitchie was frustratedly running around her bedroom grabbing anything that meant anything to her and stuffing it in to her rucksack. In one final sweep of the room she grabbed her myPod, mobile and her Song Book, which she had been leaving for last.

'Coming Cait!' She shouted back, before whispering, 'Bye room!' And shutting the door.

* * *

'Hey girls! Excited?' Christy called from the front of a big bus.

'Yes!' Caitlyn and Mitchie cried in unison.

Christy laughed. 'Hi Ms Torres, you all packed too?' She asked politely, holding out her hand.

Connie shook it kindly, 'Yeah, it's a shame Steve couldn't come.' Connie sighed at the thought of going around the world leaving her husband alone.

'I'm sure he'll be fine.' Christy smiled warmly, 'Would you like a tour?'

'Yes please!'

Christy lead the girls, who were dragging a large suitcase and a couple of bags each, over to the bus. 'Basically, there are three buses. One for you, one for the guys and their uncle and one for the tour crew.'

'Brown's coming?' The girls smiled.

'Yeah, we told him you were joining the tour and he signed right up. So, we'll be staying on here most of the time, but at each city or long stop we'll stay in a hotel.'

'Cool.' Mitchie said.

Christy opened up the door and took them inside. 'This is the living slash kitchen slash dining room.' Christy laughed. 'Basically an everything room.' Mitchie looked around. There was a three-seater sofa on one side, then a recliner next to a reasonably sized TV on the other side. Past that was a dining table and a fully-functional kitchen.

'Awesome!' Caitlyn squeaked. Christy laughed and led them through to the bedrooms. There were two; one for the girls and one for Connie. They went to Connie's first. It was a normal sized room with a small-ish bed, seeing as it was only a bus, not bigger on the inside, and a small dresser.

'It's perfect!' Connie smiled, throwing down her bags.

'Come on! I wanna see our room!' Caitlyn shouted, running out and opening the other door. 'Wow.' Mitchie ran in.

'Wow.' The room had purple walls, and a shelf high up on the left side. The other had a big notice board and a mirror. Below that was a bed. And that was it. From the door, to the back of the room was a perfectly fitted bed. With two covers; and orange and red.

'I hope you girls don't mind sharing.' Christy said.

'Yay!' They both screamed, jumping up on the bed. 'It's perfect!'

'Great, well I've gotta sort out some things. We camp here for tonight, and leave tomorrow, so get settled in.' Christy said, leaving.

* * *

'Mitchie?'

'Yeah?'

'Mitch, come to the guys' bus with me, please!'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'I'm busy unpacking.' Mitchie said, opening one of the bags and grabbing her laptop.

* * *

'Mitchie?'

'What?'

'Come now?'

'No!'

* * *

'Please Mitch? It's been three hours. I wanna go see them.'

'Then go!'

'But I'll look weird on my own.'

'Ugh.'

* * *

'Please?'

'No.'

Please?'

'FINE!'

'Yay!'

* * *

'Nate?'

'Cait!'

'Nate! Yay!' Caitlyn screamed, running up to Nate who was playing guitar on the sofa. Jason was watching some program on the discovery channel.

'Where's Mitch?' Nate asked Caitlyn, giving her a hug.

'In the doorway.'

'Mitchie?' Nate called, 'You can come in now! Shane's in the bedroom. Throwing a tantrum.'

'Great.' Mitchie smiled, showing herself. 'Hey guys!'

'GROUP HUG!' Jason called, pulling everyone in.

* * *

_Bet you weren't expecting THAT!_

_Hey people, thanks for putting up with me for three weeks. I know, I'm sorry. My laptops in for repairs and this computer is evil, I don't trust it with my story. But it's behaving today, so I updated. Yay me! Like it? Sorry the ending was so random, but I'm tired =P. God news; I have major plans for the rest of the story! Now all I need to add are little details... Hope for next update sooner, but I'm not promising everything. Also, I'm trying to write 'Teen Idol' and 'I Love You Too Much' too, and I've got a lot of catching up to do =D. Reviews give me hope, so don't be a stranger!_

_Cheese._

_X_


	9. Red

__

_'Nate?'_

_'Cait!'_

_'Nate! Yay!' Caitlyn screamed, running up to Nate who was playing guitar on the sofa. Jason was watching some program on the discovery channel._

_'Where's Mitch?' Nate asked Caitlyn, giving her a hug._

_'In the doorway.'_

_'Mitchie?' Nate called, 'You can come in now! Shane's in the bedroom. Throwing a tantrum.'_

_'Great.' Mitchie smiled, showing herself. 'Hey guys!'_

_'GROUP HUG!' Jason called, pulling everyone in._

* * *

'HA! I thrashed you!' Jason jumped up, letting the plastic guitar hang loose around his neck. Nate sat with his head in his hands, while Mitchie and Caitlyn were clutching their stomachs, laughing their heads off.

'Again!' Caitlyn added. Nate looked up and stuck his tongue out at Caitlyn, before using his guitar to exit Guitar Master, and switching off the GameStation 3.

'What do you guys want to do next?' Jason asked.

'Pizza!' Nate and Caitlyn shouted simultaneously, giggled and ran over to the phone.

Jason and Mitchie just looked at each other and shrugged, before following them to the phone.

'…Great, so that's one ham and mushroom and one margarita. Yep. Okay, thanks.'

'How longs it gonna be?'

'Fifteen minutes.' Nate sighed, 'What do you want to do till then?'

'Telly?' Mitchie suggested.

'Sure, but I pick!' Nate called, running over.

'O…kay?' Mitchie said, puzzled.

'If I don't get to it first, Jason will, and he'll force us to watch some kind of bird show. Again.' Nate explained.

'Ugh.' Caitlyn said, plopping herself on the sofa next to Nate.

'What's wrong with birds?'

'Nothing Jase, I love birds.' Mitchie laughed.

'Good.' Jason mopped, walking over to watch TV. Nate picked Futurama, and the group all settled.

* * *

-Thump-

'...And that's how I got my new shell. It looks just like the shell I threw out yesterday, and I found it in the same dumpster, but this one had a live racoon inside!' Caitlyn laughed, but stopped when she saw no-one else was laughing. Slowly, she watched Shane walk up to the fridge, not saying a word to anyone.

As Shane poured out a glass of Diet Cola, slowly and calmly, Jason spoke up, 'Shane, why are you being so rude?'

Shane slammed down the glass, shocking everyone, and shut his eyes. 'I have no reason to be nice.'

'Guys, I'm sorry about him. He's PMS-ing.' Nate said to Mitchie and Caitlyn.

'It's nothing.' Mitchie gave a weak smile.

'It is something, Mitchie.' Shane spat, walking over to her.

Mitchie stood up and faced him. 'Look, Shane, I don't know why you have to be such a jerk! I don't want to be here just as much as you do!'

Shane got closer, their heads only an inch apart. For a while it looked like they were gonna fight, they just stood there, staring at each other.

'You little Cow.'

'What did I do Shane? What did I do?'

'Guys, back off.' Nate said, standing up.

'You know what you did.'

'No Shane! I don't. If I knew what I did, I wouldn't ask you what I did, so I obviously don't know!' Mitchie cried. Before they knew what was happening, Shane and Mitchie lunged at each other, arms flaring, pulling each others hair, shouting. They fell onto the floor, still kicking and screaming.

'Stop! Guys, Stop!' The others screeched at them.

In a moment, Mitchie was lying on the floor, Shane on top of her, arm poised, ready to punch her. He just laughed and spat on her. Getting off of her, he walked over to the fridge, grabbed his Cola and went back to the other room.

'Mitchie, are you okay?' Caitlyn said, running over to her friend and pulling her up off the floor.

'Yeah, Cait. I'm totally fine.' She said sarcastically, wiping the spit off her face and trying to stop the tears piercing her eyes. 'Nate, Jase, it's great seeing you, but I've got to go … unpack.' She said, running out of the tour bus and back into her own.

Caitlyn walked over and hugged Nate and Jason, 'Guys, I'd stay and help clear up,' she hesitated, looking around the room, with its upturned chairs and table, 'But Mitchie really needs someone right now. She's already 'unpacked' six times today.'

'It's okay Cait, you go.'

'Thanks.' She said, running after Mitchie.

* * *

'Mitchie are you okay?' Caitlyn opened the door to their bed/bedroom, to see Mitchie huddled up in one corner of the bed, crying into her arms. 'Mitch?' No response. Caitlyn decided to leave her, grabbed her duvet and her mobile, and walked into the living room, setting up camp on the sofa for the night.

* * *

_Slightly short chapter this time, but it's very dramatic! Please don't hurt me! It did take me A-G-E-S! And I'm ill, so that didn't help :( Oh well, hope you liked it :) Special thanks to .cyrus., cause she is amazing :) This chapter's dedicated to her. Read Just My Luck people, it's the most AMAZING fic! So, yeah... thanks :)_

_Also, the story name's been changed! It's now The Colours Of My Heart - and if you wait till the end, I'll tell y'all why it's got colours everywhere ;)_

_Cheese._

_X._


	10. Purple

_'Mitchie are you okay?' Caitlyn opened the door to their bed/bedroom, to see Mitchie huddled up in one corner of the bed, crying into her arms. 'Mitch?' No response. Caitlyn decided to leave her, grabbed her duvet and her mobile, and walked into the living room, setting up camp on the sofa for the night._

_

* * *

_

'Cait, we're here!' Caitlyn looked up from her laptop and laughed at Mitchie spinning around in the hallway. Over the past week, Mitchie had been quiet and had isolated herself from others, but if there was one thing to get her excited, it would be arriving in Lima. From outside of the bus, the girls could here screeches of anticipation from awaiting fans.

'Girls, I'll give you five minutes to get ready, but then we're gonna go to a press conference. Okay?' Connie said, peeking her head into the hallway.

'Great mom.'

'Thanks Connie.' The girls said, before rushing around to get ready. Caitlyn pulled on a gray T-shirt and some purple skinny jeans, tying a hoodie around her waist and putting on her favourite pair of Converse.

Mitchie pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a black long shirt, some blue Flats and her D&G sunglasses. She checked to make sure that she still had her guitar-pick necklace on before meeting up with Caitlyn at the front of the bus. _(A/N - Outfit links on my profile)_

'Ready?' Christy had been waiting for them.

'Yep!'

'So, when you go out, there's gonna be thousands of people waiting. Give a couple of High-Fives and keep smiling, but don't waste too much time. We've got to get to the conference, and there'll be time for fans later at the meet-and-greet. Oh, and by the way, the press-conference is gonna be in English. It's easier, and most Peruvian's speak it anyway.' She briefed them before opening the door. Immediately the girls were overcome with people screaming at them in Spanish, '¡Te queremos! Aaaah! Mitchie y Caitlyn! Oh Mi Dios! Están aquí!' The girls pushed through the crowd, helped by Big Bob, the bodyguard, and made their way to the big stage.

Christy spoke into the microphone, 'Settle down please!' She said and people began to quieten down, 'Connect 3's newest opening act, Mitchie Torres, and her producer, Caitlyn Geller, will be here for a short press-conference, but only short, because they need to get settled before the concert tonight.' She said, before turning around to the girls and mouthing Good Luck too them. They sat down at the table with the microphones in front. Christy pointed at a reporter near the front.

'Chantal Williams - Girls, will you be performing at every concert?'

Mitchie took the microphone, 'We will be going on the whole tour with the guys, and hope to be at every concert.'

'Stephen Frost - Do you know the boys well?'

Caitlyn took it this time, 'We're good friends with Connect 3, we met at Camp Rock and the friendship kept on, so, yeah.'

'Fran Haley - Mitchie, when's your album coming out?'

'I've been writing some songs for my new album, which you'll hear at the concerts, and I hope for my album to be coming out soon. There's not a set date, but I'm going to record whilst on tour, so I'm hoping to release it soon after.'

'Helen Duguay - Can we expect anything particularly special from this concert?'

'There's definitely gonna be some amazing stuff; new songs, stunts, tricks and things.'

'Nicola Strakweather - Mitchie, will you ever go into acting as well as singing?'

'Gee, I've never really thought about it … I guess, if I got the chance, I'd definitely do it!'

'Nick Juarez - What are you girls looking forward to most?''

Caitlyn answered this time, feeling slightly left out, 'Writing the songs and making the album - I can just tell they're gonna be great, 'cause we've got so much support.'

Christy stepped back up to the microphone, 'I'm sorry guys, but that's all we've got time for. Thanks for coming and we hope to see you all at the concert later.' She said, ushering the girls off the stage and back to the bus. 'We're staying at the Radisson Hotel Decapolis Miraflores, its only about ten minutes away.'

The girls nodded and went to pack some stuff up to take to the hotel.

* * *

'Wow.' Mitchie said, looking around her room. It was a simple room; bed, desk, wardrobe, but the view was just, wow.

'Like it then?' Caitlyn said, walking in.

'It's amazing!'

'Yeah, well, come on, we've got to get to the sound check.'

* * *

'Mitchie, we need your final song list for tonight.' Christy said, walking over to Mitchie who was watching telly in the backroom.

'Okay, it was five, right?'

'Yeah.'

'Ummm, can you ask Cait to come here so I can check some stuff?'

'Sure.'

* * *

'Mitch, which songs are we doing?'

'I definitely want to do Curious, Trainwreck and Party, but I can't pick the others.'

'Okay, well… how about I'm Still Breathing and Angel?'

'I dunno… I wan't to do Still Breathing, that's a good idea, but I still want to edit Angel a bit…'

'How about a cover?'

'Yeah… what shall I cover?'

'I dunno, check your myPod.'

Mitchie grabbed her myPod and scrolled through the list and stopped on a song. 'Daughters! I'll do Daughters! Everyone loves Mayer!'

'Great!'

'Thanks Cait. I've gotta go tell Christy.' She said, giving Caitlyn a quick hug before running off.

* * *

'Guys, on stage in twenty.' Brown said, poking his head into the dressing room.

'Okay Brown, we'll just finish this interview and come right out.' Nate replied. 'Taylor, sorry, but we've got to wrap this up quickly.'

'Okay.' Taylor Santiago smiled seductively at the boys. 'I've only got a couple more questions. Guys, how friendly are you with the girls exactly?'

'There's nothing going on between us.' Nate laughed, 'It's just silly rumours. We're great friends with them.'

'Okay, if you say so. Have you been helping Mitchie with her music?'

'Well, so far, not really, just giving the odd lyric. But if she ever needs any help writing it, we'd be happy too.' Nate answered again.

'And I'm teaching Mitchie how to be better at guitar.' Jason smiled proudly. Taylor gave a sweet laugh.

'So your about to release a new album, Part Of Me, how is this album different to your other ones?'

'The music is a lot more real. Less pop-ish, it was one of the deals we made with our Record Label when we came back from summer. If they let us play the music that we loved, we would promote things.' Shane explained.

'We're hoping that the fans will embrace our new style.' Nate commented.

'What do you do in your down time?'

'Mainly just hang out and relax. Sport, a lot of the time.' Shane said.

'Who were your biggest influences, lyrically and musically, especially on the new record?'

'Switchfoot, The Cab, Plain White Ts, people with deep meaning to there lyrics.'

'What's it like having your Uncle as your manager?'

'Brown's really cool, so half the time we forget we're even related to him! But it's really nice to have him around, 'cause he knows all our problems and he's always there if we need him.' Nate smiled fondly, 'Taylor, sorry, but we've really got to go now.'

'It's fine. Good luck! I'll be watching from the first row.' She laughed.

'Enjoy the show.' Jason said.

* * *

'Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Geller everyone!' Nate called, as the crowd cheered and Mitchie blushed and waved, before leaving the stage. Behind him, the music to one of their new songs, Secret Valentine started playing as he greeted the crowd.

Mitchie grabbed a bottle of water and sat down to watch the boys from the camera's feeding to backstage. Caitlyn had gone outside to watch the boys from backstage. Then Taylor appeared in the doorway.

'Hi, Mitchie.' She said.

'Hey, you're Taylor Santiago aren't you?'

'Yeah, hey, I was just wondering if I could talk to you?'

'Sure.'

Taylor went and sat on the armchair opposite Mitchie, 'Thing is, Mitchie, I can tell there's something going on with you and Shane.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, it's kind of obvious. You never talk about each other, answer questions about each other, and you haven't even said two words to each other in public.'

'What?'

'Come on Mitchie, I can tell almost all of the songs you sung up there were about Shane. You can tell me.' Taylor said slyly.

'I don't know what you mean.'

'You won't be able to hide it for very long, Mitchie. I'm not the only one who knows.'

'I, I have to go.' Mitchie stuttered, walking out of the room, passing Caitlyn, who went to take Mitchie's place on the sofa.

'Hey Caitlyn.'

'Hi Taylor.' Caitlyn smiled.

'I loved your music out there!'

'Thanks.'

'Well, I was just wondering, is Mitchie okay? She seemed a little down when she was watching the boys perform.'

'She's okay.'

'Really? 'Cause she didn't look okay.'

'Yeah, she's just trying to get over some things and move on. But she's finding it hard, 'cause she keeps being reminded. She'll be fine soon.'

'Okay.' Taylor said, smiling and reaching into her pocket and turning the voice recorder in her pocket off.

* * *

**_Mitchie Torres heartbreak over Shane Grey?_**

_A reliable source told our reporter, Taylor Santiago, that Mitchie is 'just trying to get over things and move on'. Mitchie has obviously been avoiding any contact with the Bad-Boy Shane, _

_and despite claims that the group are 'good friends', Shane and Mitchie never talk about a relationship between the two. Turn to Page 3 for an exclusive interview with Connect 3._

'What the hell do they think they're talking about? 'Just trying to get over things'? And who the heck is their reliable source?!' Mitchie scoffed, throwing the newspaper report on the floor.

'I know…' Caitlyn said quietly.

'God! How did they even find out about us?! We've done nothing?! Ugh! That Taylor! I'll kill her!'

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Connect 3 hotel suite…_

'WHAT are they TALKING about?! Getting over things?! There was never anything there?! And who's this reliable source? When I find them, I'll kill them! And I'll kill that Taylor too!' Shane screamed...

* * *

_Hello =) As I said before, outfit links on my profile, I had fun picking them :) And I know most of the songs mentioned aren't actually by Lovato or Jonas, but I wanted to change their sound up a little, so the song list is below. Thoughts on chapter? Do tell :)_

_Cheese._

_X_

_Songs metioned;_

_ Curious - Holly Brooke_

_ Trainwreck and Party - Demi Lovato_

_ Still Breathing - Katy Perry_

_ Angel - Leona Lewis_

_ Daughters - John Mayer_

_ Secret Valentine - We The Kings_

_I take no credit for these songs, but I do recommend them to everyone, as they totally rule._


	11. Peach

'_What the hell do they think they're talking about? 'Just trying to get over things'? And who the heck is their reliable source?!' Mitchie scoffed, throwing the newspaper report on the floor._

'_I know…' Caitlyn said quietly._

'_God! How did they even find out about us?! We've done nothing?! Ugh! That Taylor! I'll kill her!'_

_Meanwhile, in the Connect 3 hotel suite…_

'_WHAT are they TALKING about?! Getting over things?! There was never anything there?! And who's this reliable source? When I find them, I'll kill them! And I'll kill that Taylor too!'_

_

* * *

_

'Mitchie, WHAT is this about?' Shane said, crashing into the girls' bus. 'What the HELL are you doing, spreading rumours like that?!'

Mitchie scoffed, 'ME?! ME?! It wasn't me Shane!'

'Well it sure as heck wasn't me!'

'I don't know who it was Shane! Why would I spread a STUPID rumour like that?!'

'When I find them, I'll KILL THEM!' Shane screamed, running out of the tour bus.

Once out, Shane turned to go back to his own bus. From here he could see Nate and Jason fighting inside. _Why is life so unfair._ He thought to himself. _Why can't it just be simple?_ Not wanting the anger or confusion that would come if he entered, he turned and ran the other way.

'Stupid Taylor. Stupid Mitchie. Stupid secret source.' He muttered to himself, kicking the ground, 'Stupid life.' Shane sat himself down next to a tree and put his head in his hands. 'God's sake!' He muttered. After a few minutes of silence, he began crying.

'Shane? Shane?' Shane quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve and began glaring.

'What.'

Taylor Santiago game into view, 'Shane. I'm so sorry about the newspaper.'

'How can you be sorry? You fricking wrote it!'

'I didn't Shane! They changed my words! I just wanted to print your interview - straight off.'

'You did?'

'I did Shane.'

* * *

'Where's Shane?' Nate shouted, bursting into the girls' bus. 'Where is he?'

Caitlyn looked up, 'He's not here. He left ages ago.'

'He's gone.' Nate said.

'We'll help you look.' Caitlyn said, grabbing her coat. Mitchie threw her book down and ran out of the bus.

'_Shane, I'm so sorry the article got published. I know how … _complicated_ things are.'_ Mitchie heard a girl speak.

'It's not your fault.' The voices became clearer as Mitchie got closer. She recognised Shane's.

Mitchie turned the corner to see Shane backed up against a tree, with Taylor next to him. She took another step, and the next thing she saw…

The next thing she saw was…

The next things she saw was Shane and Taylor _kissing_. Kissing. After that, she couldn't see anything, because her eyes were blurry with tears as she ran back to the bus.

* * *

_Short chapter :) DunDunDun! I'll try and do more soon. By the way, I've got a new story started; not written, but started. Check it out on Youtube - search Undiscovered iHopeYourSmiling or go to this ( www. youtube. com / watch?v=c9-hfIoiYG8 ) without the spaces. My challenge is for someone to make a better one than I did. Lol, well, it's just, mine's pretty bad, and I want help :) I will be eternally grateful! And also, who's seen Demi Lovato's new 'Don't Forget' video? And who else thinks it's a bit like my bit in this story when I said;_

_'Mitchie are you okay?' Caitlyn opened the door to their bed/bedroom, to see Mitchie huddled up in one corner of the bed, crying into her arms. 'Mitch?' No response. Caitlyn decided to leave her, grabbed her duvet and her mobile, and walked into the living room, setting up camp on the sofa for the night._

_It's exactly what I was imagining! ~Tehe._

_Cheese._

_X_


	12. Turquoise

Last time on_ The Colours Of My Heart:_

_Mitchie turned the corner to see Shane backed up against a tree, with Taylor next to him. She took another step, and the next thing she saw…_

_The next thing she saw was…_

_The next things she saw was Shane and Taylor kissing. Kissing. After that, she couldn't see anything, because her eyes were blurry with tears as she ran back to the bus._

* * *

'Ho - Holy frick!' Shane stuttered, pulling away. 'What the hell was that about?!'

'Oh come on,' Taylor flirted, 'You know you like me.'

'No. No, I don't!' He looked up to see Mitchie running away. 'Look Taylor, I don't know what the hell is going through your head, but I've gotta go.'

'Wait - '

'No.' Shane said, getting up and running after Mitchie.

* * *

'Mitchie, Mitch. What the hell are you doing?!' Shane cried frantically, running into Mitchie's room to see her with a suitcase open on her bed and a pile of clothes inside.

'I'm going Shane.' She said through tears.

'What? Where are you going?'

'I'm _leaving_.'

'What? No! You can't?!'

'I can.'

'No. Don't. Please.' He said desperately.

'Why not? You don't want me here. You've made that obvious enough.' Mitchie said, wiping a couple of tears away.

'I do! I do want you here!'

'No you don't.' She whispered, pausing and shaking her head.

'I do.' he breathed, placing his hand on hers.

'No. You don't!' She said, taking her hand back and walking out of the room.

'Yes! I do!' He laughed, following her.

Mitchie stopped and turned on her heel. Furiously, she cried, 'Then why did you kiss her! _Her _Shane!'

'I… don't know.' He muttered.

'That's what I thought.' She said, picking things up then walking back and putting them in her suitcase.

'Mitchie, come on, it was a mistake! Please! Don't leave!' He said, following her again. 'I'm just so confused right now! So much is going on!'

'Well that's not my fault. You've been a jerk to me and everyone else since that Back-To-School concert! Seriously! Get a life!'

'I'm so sorry Mitchie…' Shane mumbled.

'Humph.' Mitchie said, blowing some hair out of her face.

'Please Mitchie, one more chance. I'll do anything!'

Mitchie stopped. Thinking. 'Okay.' Shane exhaled, 'One more chance. That's it. You do anything else that makes me angry, or makes me cry and I'm out of here.' Shane smiled and nodded, 'And that means no being a jerk to anyone else either. You will be the perfect gentleman.' Mitchie smirked.

'Whatever you say!' He cried.

'Oh, and, you gotta help me unpack.'

'Okay.' Shane smiled and took out a shirt from Mitchie's suitcase.

'So… where's Caitlyn?' Shane asked.

'Next door. With Nate!' She teased.

'Ooh la la! I hear wedding bells!'

'Ha ha.' Mitchie laughed. 'We'd better go over there and tell them we found you.'

'Okay, but Mitchie, please don't tell about me and Taylor … you know … _kissing_.' Mitchie laughed and nodded. 'And Mitch, please don't tell anyone about our deal? I've got enough bad PR as it is. Maybe I can fix this myself.'

'Sure Shane.'

'Except Nate and Jase and Caitlyn.'

'Except Nate and Jase and Caitlyn.' Mitchie laughed in agreement, 'But if you break your promise, I give no mercy.' She joked.

* * *

'Hey guys.' Mitchie smiled.

'Hey Mitchie.' Nate said, not looking up from playing cards with Caitlyn.

'Hey.' Shane said.

'Shane?! You're back!' Cried Jason.

'Where the hell were you?' Nate shouted.

'Guys, I'm sorry I took off. I just needed some time to think.'

'Bloody hell, you could have told me.' Nate sighed.

Caitlyn smiled, 'You two sort things out then?'

Mitchie and Shane looked at each other and smiled, 'Yep.'

Caitlyn laughed, 'Come on Mitchie, we've gotta go and edit some songs for the album.'

'Okay.' She said, and they left together.

Shane, who still had a smile on his face, went over and sat on the sofa.

'So, lover boy, you made up with Mitchie then?' Nate grinned.

'Yep.' Shane grinned.

'Sparks flying?'

'Nope. She still doesn't trust me. Nate, this is my last chance with her. She says that if I'm a jerk, then she'll leave.'

'Wow. Dude, you've gotta change.'

'I know…' Shane said, biting his lip.

* * *

'So Mitchie!'

'Yes Caitlyn?' Mitchie replied, plopping herself on the sofa.

'You and Shane?!' Caitlyn said, raising an eyebrow.

'What about us?'

'Are you like… together again?'

'Nope.' Mitchie said, still smiling.

'Then why are you so happy?'

'Because. I managed to convince him to stop being a jerk.'

'Really?! How?'

'By threatening him. I said I'd leave.'

'Woah. You… you wouldn't really, would you?'

'Maybe. I don't know… I'm just really getting fed up of him, you know?'

'Totally. So. No more jerk Shane?!'

'Yep.' Mitchie smiled, switching on the TV.

* * *

_Heyy :) Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Blame holiday. I would have rathered to be updating for you :). And I'd love to tell you that I'd written a bunch of new chapters for you but .. apparantly thats not the way I roll ;D_

_All ideas welcome, I am out and have to give credit to Rajjerz for this one =P Thankies lots! So yeah, please help or it'll take me even longer to update next time! Give me any and I'll give you credit and a special mention :) Thankyooooooo!_

_So, it's currently 1 am, I am watching High School Musical 3 and ... oh! I got twitter! Twitter me people! jessicamloring :)_

_Love you all lots 3_

_Cheese._

_X_


	13. Yellow

Last time on _The Colours Of My Heart:_

_One more chance. That's it. You do anything else that makes me angry, or makes me cry and I'm out of here.' Shane smiled and nodded, 'And that means no being a jerk to anyone else either. You will be the perfect gentleman.' Mitchie smirked._

_'Okay, but Mitchie, please don't tell about me and Taylor … you know … kissing.' Mitchie laughed and nodded. 'And Mitch, please don't tell anyone about our deal? I've got enough bad PR as it is. Maybe I can fix this myself.'_

_'Sure Shane.'_

_'Except Nate and Jase and Caitlyn.'_

_'Except Nate and Jase and Caitlyn.' Mitchie laughed in agreement, 'But if you break your promise, I give no mercy.' She joked._

* * *

'Mitchie, Mitchie!!' Shane called through the door to her bedroom. 'Mitchie wake up!'

'Shut up loser.' Caitlyn mumbled drowsily, covering her head with a pillow.

'Meehhh.' Mitchie said, dragging herself out of bed and opening the door. 'Shane, what time is it?'

'4.30.' Shane said quickly, 'Mitchie! It's been a month!'

Mitchie rubbed her eyes and yawned sleepily, 'A month since what?'

'I've been good for a whole month!'

'Shane, that's great, I knew you could do it!' Mitchie smiled, hugging him.

'Shut up out there! Some of us are trying to sleep!' Caitlyn called groggily.

Mitchie giggled again, 'Sorry Shane, I've gotta get some more sleep. We have an interview at 9.' She said, giving him a quick hug and going back into her room, leaving Shane to smile happily all the way back to his bus.

* * *

'Morning sleepy head, do you want some pancakes?' Shane smiled happily as Nate entered the kitchen, yawning.

'You're turning more and more into Jason everyday.' Nate replied grumpily, sitting himself down at the small table, 'Gimme.'

Shane laughed and served up some pancakes on two plates, joining Nate at the table. 'So, it's been a month.' He said proudly.

'A month since what?'

'Since I started being nice.'

'Oh.' Nate said, not caring.

'The record company's happy with me, Mitchie's happy with me, the fans are happy with me, everybody's happy with me! This is great!'

'Yeah.' Nate smiled, deciding to give some support to his friend.

'I can't wait for the interview! It's gonna be great!' Shane grinned, 'I can show Taylor how much I've changed!'

* * *

'… That's great, so not long 'till the new album! So, Mitchie, Shane, everyone, do any of you have a special someone?'

Shane looked at Mitchie, and Mitchie bit her lip. 'No.' All five of them said in unison.

'Are you sure?' Taylor hinted.

'Totally.' Nate said smoothly.

'Girls, what's it like working with Connect 3? Are they really as sweet as they seem, or are they total pigs?' Taylor laughed.

'They're really nice!' Caitlyn stressed, 'Nate's really caring, Jason's a big cuddly bear, and Shane, well, everyone knows Shane, but he's getting better.' She laughed.

'Speaking of Shane, Shane, what's up with this whole attitude change recently?'

'Well, I just got sick of being mean to people; you know? People are nice to you when your nice the them. And, I realised that I'm a role model for so many people - I'm hoping I can set a good example.'

'Aww! That's so sweet!' Taylor gushed, and Shane blushed proudly. 'Thanks guys, that's the interview done. It'll probably be up by the end of the week.' Taylor smiled.

'Thanks Taylor.' Jason said, jumping up, as him and the rest smiled and thanked Taylor, before leaving, laughing with each other.

Shane tapped Mitchie on the back and whispered; 'Mitchie, I've gotta talk to Taylor quickly. I'll see you back at the bus, okay?' Mitchie flashed him a sweet smile before running after Caitlyn.

'Hey, umm, Taylor? We've gotta talk.' Shane said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

'Sure Shane, what did you want to talk about?' Taylor said, smiling as she busily tidied up some papers on her desk.

'Well, you know about that…kiss we… umm, shared?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, I just want you to know, that… it meant nothing to me.'

'Wh, what?' Taylor stuttered.

'It was a mistake. I was hurt, and, and confused and I'm really, really sorry if I may have hurt you, but I just didn't want to get that confused.'

'Oh. Okay.' Taylor said weakly, gathering up some papers to file away. As she walked over to the filing cabinet, she tripped and fell to the floor, scattering papers everywhere.

Shane rushed to help her gather them, and as he was picking one up, his eyes glanced over some bold words;

_ Shane and Mitchie together? Glances, nervousness…_

'Taylor, what are you talking about here?'

'What?' She said.

'What do you mean by this?' He shoved the paper under her nose. Taylor took it from him and read over her notes.

'Oh come on.' She scoffed, 'You can't have expected me not to notice it?'

'No. There's nothing going on! See, this is why I don't like you! You twist words!'

'Well, at least I'm not a snob who's just pretending to be nice to get good PR!' Taylor shouted. 'And at least I don't have to be a fake to get a date!' Shane winced, and tried to calm his breath.

It didn't work.

He punched Taylor. Right on the nose. She stumbled back, grabbing her nose and trying to steady herself at the same time, losing her balance. Shane's eyes filled with hate and worry at the same time, as her rushed over to help her off the ground.

'Taylor, I'm so sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean to. I just - I didn't mean to. Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' She grumbled.

'Sorry.' Shane cried.

'It's okay.' Taylor said, glaring.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Shane asked, 'Taylor, can I ask you a massive favour?'

'What?'

'Could you please, please not report this? I'm begging you!'

'Oh, and why shouldn't I?' She mocked.

'Please! As a favour to me?'

'What's in it for me?'

'If you don't I'll… take you on a date?' He asked, flinching slightly.

'Psh, with you? After that?! No way.'

'Then I'll… tell you a secret? One that you can report? That no one else knows about yet?'

Taylor hesitated for a moment. 'Fine. But it better be a good secret. Or else I'll spread this before you can say reporter.'

'Okay, thank you so much.' Shane grovelled.

'So what's the secret?'

'Well…' Shane wavered, 'Nate and Caitlyn are dating.'

'Oh really?!' Taylor smiled wickedly.

* * *

_Taylor is evil. Sorry, just had to throw that out there :) Yet again, most of the base ideas are not mine; Thanks to XxNever meant to CryxX, and again to Rajjers for my ideas :) My ideas for the next chapter are already there, so it shouldn't take me that long to update! Yay! xD!_

_I made a banner for the story! www. iforever. webs .com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=33109895 (Without the spaces!) Check it out! I like it :) I learnt photoshop for you guys! :P Hope you liked the story & banner, please gimme your views/ideas!_

_Some clothes links and other stuff on my profile :)_

_Please don't give up on me, readers/reviewers! I'm trying!_

_Tweet me; jessicamloring :)_

_Cheese._

_X_


	14. Pink

_Naitlyn official!_

_Being so close to Connect 3, I like to know all the facts about my guys, so imagine my surprise when my secret source (very trustworthy) revealed to me that Naitlyn exists! Yep, it's official; Nate Grey and Caitlyn Geller are together, and it's not just a fling! I for one am happy for them!_

_You heard it hear first folks ;D_

_Taylor x3_

_XX_

* * *

'What! Oh my gosh!' Caitlyn said, dazed and wide-eyed. _'What is this?!'_ She thought to herself, _'Does Mitchie know that it was me who spread the rumour about her and Shane? Is she trying to get back at me? Oh god! Please don't let it be that! Oh god oh god oh god!'_

'Caitlyn? What's wrong?' Mitchie asked.

'Mitchie, I was just, um, on Taylor's blog, and she, um, she knows about me and Nate.' Caitlyn stumbled.

'What?!' Mitchie rushed over.

'I know. Mitchie how does she know!'

'I don't know Caitlyn!'

'_Phew, so it wasn't her.'_ Caitlyn thought. 'I've gotta tell Nate!'

'Lets go over there.' Mitchie said, grabbing her jacket.

* * *

'Nate, Nate!' Caitlyn called.

'Caity?' He asked urgently, 'What's wrong?!'

'They know!'

'Who knows? What?'

'Taylor Santiago! She reported about us! About you and me!'

'What?! How!' Nate asked, panic in his eyes.

'Go onto her blog.' Mitchie said as Caitlyn started to have a meltdown on the sofa, 'It's all there.'

Nate logged on and after a few seconds, started panicking just as much as Caitlyn. Shane began to look really nervous and Jason tried to comfort Nate.

Mitchie just stood there, staring at them all, unsure of what to do. 'You know what guys? To hell with this. I'm going to go and talk to Taylor.' She said angrily.

* * *

'Taylor.' Mitchie said, confidently walking in to Taylor's office.

Taylor sat down in her spinning chair and smiled menacingly at Mitchie. 'What can I do for you Mitchie?'

'What the hell do you think your doing, saying something like that?!' She scolded.

'Mitchie, I'm a reporter. It's my job.'

'How could you! You had no right! And who the hell is that 'secret source'?! They have no idea what they're talking about!' Mitchie spoke quickly.

'Shane.'

'See, they don't even know - wait, what did you say?' Mitchie peered curiously at Taylor.

'I said Shane.'

'What do you mean?'

'Shane. He's my 'secret source'.' She said calmly.

'But... but he can't be? You're lying.'

'I don't lie.'

'Well, why would he tell you that?!'

'To stop me reporting something.'

'What something?'

'I'm not meant to say.' Taylor said.

'Taylor Santiago,' She threatened like a mother to a child, 'If you don't tell me exactly what he told you right now then I'll sue you for every penny you're worth.' Taylor and Mitchie stared at each other for a few moments as Taylor checked to see whether Mitchie was serious.

'Fine.' She sighed, 'He punched me for no reason. Then he begged me not to report that he punched me. And he said that if I didn't, then he would tell me a secret that I could report. So I promised not to, and he told me that Nate and Caitlyn were together.' Mitchie stood there, astounded. Shane had been _so_ good. For a whole month. And now? This?! Woah. 'Well?' Taylor asked, 'Are you going to leave now?!' Mitchie searched her mind for something to say, but instead just ran out of the room and left the building.

* * *

'Shane. We need to talk.'

'What, Mitchie?' Shane said, looking up from Taylor's blog.

'We need to talk.' She repeated, dragging him off of the computer, out of the bus and into her own bus. 'How could you Shane?' She said, staring at him, arms folded, lips quivering.

'What?'

'How could you do that! It's been a month. A _month_! I thought you liked being nice?! Then you go and do _that_!' Mitchie ranted.

'Mitchie, I'm so sorry I -'

'No. I don't want to hear it. I gave you a chance. _One _chance. And I truly believed that you could do it. But I'm done Shane, I'm done with this stupidity. I'm done with crying. I'm going home.' She said, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

'Mitchie, no, please. Don't go. I'm sorry, I know I screwed up. Please, just one more chance.' He asked desperately. Mitchie turned to walk into her bedroom. Shane reached out and stopped her, turning her around to face him, 'Please.' She gave a sob and wriggled out of his grip and carried on walking, openly crying.

Confused and angry, Shane stormed out of the girls' bus and back onto his own, walking into his room without saying a word to anyone.

A couple of seconds later, the guys were already banging on his door, whereas Caitlyn had rushed back to her own bus.

'Shane. Open up. Please?' Nate tried.

'What's wrong, Shane?' Jason asked.

'Please Shane.' Nate whimpered. The calls kept coming for hours. Shane just sat there, frowning and mumbling to himself, occasionally sobbing, staring at the wall.

* * *

'Mitchie, no! Please don't leave.' Caitlyn exclaimed, she didn't want to cry.

'Caitlyn,' Mitchie wept, 'I have to.'

'Please Mitchie!' She let out a sob. Mitchie was grabbing things off the shelf and throwing them in a suitcase.

'I have to go. Just for a little while. Caity, if things get better, I'll come back. I've already told mom. She says dad'll pick me up at the airport, and you can stay and tour with the guys. She'll stay with you.' Mitchie sat down on the bed next to her best friend, 'Caity, I'm so sorry. I just can't handle this. Shane was the one who told Taylor. Which means that it was probably him who told her about us too. Which means that he thinks there is or was something between us. I can't do it Cait!' She bawled. Caitlyn openly cried too, hugging her friend.

'Mitchie, I'll miss you.' She snivelled.

'You too Caity, but you've got Nate. And Jason. And my mom. You'll have a great time.' Mitchie breathed in deeply, calming herself and went back to packing.

* * *

'_Give it up for Connect 3!'_ the announcer called as the guys ran out on stage.

'Woo! Hey Brazil!' Nate called, getting a ridiculous amount of screams, 'So, as you know, Mitchie Torres is sadly ill today, so can't perform with us, but we wish her the best, and hope to see her again soon.' Nate looked straight at the camera in front of him. 'So, before we sing our own songs, Shane wants to sing his own.' The crowd cheered even more as Shane went to sit on a stool at the front of the stage with his own, favourite, acoustic guitar.

As the crowd quietened down, Shane spoke into his microphone, 'Mitchie, I hope you get better soon.' He said sweetly to the camera, 'I can't do this without you.' Then he began to strum softly 'This songs called Mad. She's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking.' He sang softly, 'Nobody's talking, cause talking just turns into screaming. And now as I'm yelling over her, she's yelling over me. All that it means is neither of us are listening. And what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting.

Both of us are mad for nothing, nothing, nothing. When we won't let it go for nothing, nothing. It should be nothing to a love like what we got. Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain. But baby can we make up now, cause' I can't sleep through the pain. I don't want to go to bed, mad at you and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me. No I don't want to go to bed, mad at you and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me.

And it gets me upset girl when you are constantly accusing, asking questions like you already know. Hey, we're fighting this war when both of us are losing. We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down. So what the hell do we do now?

It's all for nothing, nothing, nothing... When we won't let it go for nothing, nothing, it should be nothing to a love like what we got. Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain. But baby can we make up now cause I can't sleep through the pain. Girl, I don't want to go to bed, mad at you and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me. No I don't want to go to bed, mad at you and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me.

Oh baby this love ain't gone be perfect, and just how good it's gonna be. We can fuss and we can fight long as everything is alright between us before we go to sleep.' Shane stopped singing for a guitar solo,

'Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain. But baby can we make up now cause I can't sleep through the pain. Girl, I don't want to go to bed, mad at you and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me. No I don't want to go to bed, mad at you and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me.' As he stopped singing and slowly faded the guitar, the roaring cheers of the crowd surrounded him and he realised that he was crying. Quickly wiping away the few tears, he let Nate take over the microphone and started playing the few introduction chords to Check Yes Juliet, one of their newest songs.

* * *

Mitchie leaned back in the aeroplane chair. Even if it was first class, all chairs were the same; uncomfortable.

'_Give it up for Connect 3!_' Mitchie's eyes flashed open. _What?_ She looked over to the large television screen at the front of the plane. '_Oh my gosh._' She thought to herself, '_Fantastic._' It just so happened that the plane she was on, being first class, _had_ to show a live feed from Connect 3's concert in Brazil. She tried to close her eyes and drown out the noise, but something kept drawing her back to Nate, who was now presenting the band and … Shane? What? This was different.

'Mitchie, I hope you get better soon. I can't do this without you. This songs called Mad.' He announced, then began to strum and to sing like an angel. The lyrics brought tears to Mitchie's eyes.

As the song came to a close, the seatbelt light came on the plane. _'_This is your captain speaking. We are close to take off. Please fasten your seatbelts.'

_ is wrong! I have to get off this plane!'_ She stood up and grabbed her on-flight bag, 'Excuse me, I have to get off the plane.' Mitchie told a stewardess. 'I have to.'

'I'm sorry, you can't do that right now.'

No, I can't stay on, I have to go. I _love _him.' Mitchie pleaded. The lady gave a sympathetic look towards Mitchie.

'I'll see what I can do.' She said, turning to the Steward's cabin as Mitchie started to gather up her stuff.

* * *

'I wonder where Mitchie is…' Caitlyn wondered aloud to Connie.

'Me too.' Connie admitted. She could tell that Caitlyn was lonely right now, and Caitlyn had become like a second daughter to her. 'Come here Cait.' She smiled, beckoning Caitlyn over to her. Caitlyn let out a faint sob and walked over to her 'mom'. Connie pulled her in and gave her a bear-hug.

'Why does everything have to happen at once!' She wept.

Connie felt her eyes getting wet as well. 'I don't know Kitty-Cat.'

'Momma, it was me who told Taylor about Mitchie and Shane.' She admitted, 'I didn't mean to.'

'Aw, Caity! You should have told us! We wouldn't have minded!' Connie said, cuddling her kind-of-daughter.

'I'm sorry.' She whimpered.

'Don't worry Caity. It isn't your fault.' Connie cried too, 'I have a secret too.' She said. Caitlyn nodded, 'I'm pregnant.'

Caitlyn stopped crying and looked up at her best friend's mom, 'Connie! Congratulations!' She shouted, as Connie burst out into even more tears.

'No, Caity, it's not good.' She wailed, 'Steve's not the father!'

Caitlyn's jaw dropped. 'Then who is?!'

* * *

'Shane.' Mitchie cried breathlessly, running up to the Connect 3 bus. She knocked on the door, and - thank-god - Shane answered.

'Mitchie?!' He called.

She pulled him out of the doorway and round to the side of the bus. Once there, she put her hands on his shoulders, stood on tiptoes, and kissed him.

* * *

_Songs mentioned;_

_Mad - Ne-Yo_

_Check Yes Juliet - We The Kings_

_Okay, since I am not crazy, and know that Mad is an R&B song, and that it would not suit Shane at all, think of the guitar as this; youtube .com/watch?v=8VanGEaPZQM (without the space), and Shane singing along, really angelically to that :)_

_I think this is the perfect chapter for me to get my 100th review on :) I'm so chuffed about that! I re-read my story just earlier and noticed that I've only asked for reviews once (Once!) in this whole story, and even then, I only asked for two! 100! Yay :) Thankyou, lovely people :)_

_You see, I imagine my story like an episode of Friends. Do you know that one where Rachel gets on the plane and Ross is all like, 'don't go!' and she's like, 'I need to get off the plane!' and then he's like, 'did she get off the plane?!' and she's like, 'I got off the plane.' and the audience go crazy!!!! So, hopefully you guys are gonna f r e ak ! :) I can't wait to read these reviews!! XD I got really sad writing this chapter :( Mainly cause I couldn't find enough words for 'cry', but also because my characters are all sad :( I hate that XD_

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!_

_Thankies!_

_Lover you lots x3_

_Cheese,_

_X_


	15. Brown

'_No, Caity, it's not good.' She wailed, 'Steve's not the father!'_

_Caitlyn's jaw dropped. 'Then who is?!'_

* * *

'_Shane.' Mitchie cried breathlessly, running up to the Connect 3 bus. She knocked on the door, and - thank-god - Shane answered._

'_Mitchie?!' He called._

_She pulled him out of the doorway and round to the side of the bus. Once there, she put her hands on his shoulders, stood on tiptoes, and kissed him._

* * *

'Mi…Mitchie,' Shane mumbled, throwing himself keenly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her soothingly. As they both got more and more adoring, they subconsciously moved over to the wall of the van. 'Mitch, you came back.' She put her hands up and ran them through his hair. He brought her closer so that he could feel her breathing. After a few minutes, Mitchie finally drew away, breathing heavily. Shane smiled down at her sweetly, 'You came back.'

'Okay, now I've done that, maybe you'll listen to me.' Mitchie said, 'Shane, that song was really, really sweet. I mean really. It was beautiful. But don't think that just because you write one, _amazing_ song for me that you'll get your own way.'

Shane opened his mouth to speak, but Mitchie cut him off.

'Shane. If I come back to this tour, there will be no more chances. No more anger, no more _scandal_. No more arguing. If I come back, then that's it. One more screw up, I go home. I take Caitlyn and I never, _ever_ speak to you again. Got it?' Mitchie said earnestly, and Shane nodded. Sighing with relief, Mitchie grinned, 'Then I'll come back.'

'Thank god, Mitchie it's only been a couple of hours and I've missed you so much.' He exhaled and tried to kiss Mitchie again, but she stopped him.

'Shane, I said no _scandal._ This?! This is scandal. I can't be with you. Not yet.' She said sadly, immediately regretting it, but Shane nodded and reluctantly agreed.

'Okay Mitchie, as long as you'll stay.'

* * *

'Cait, I can't tell you.' She wept.

'Connie, you can tell me anything.' Caitlyn assured her.

'No Cait, I can't. I can't.' Connie continued to cry.

Caitlyn desperately tried to cuddle her. 'Momma, shh, it'll all be fine.' Even as she said it, Caitlyn doubted herself.

'Caity, I did… didn't mean to. It just happened.' She sobbed.

'Connie, calm down. You have to tell me who the father is.'

'Brown!' She screeched, 'Brown is the father.'

'Oh my gosh, Connie, how did it happen?!'

'I, I was just… just lonely! I didn't mean… I love Steve!'

Caitlyn stood silent for a moment, watching Connie sob silently. 'What are you going to tell Mitchie?' She whispered.

'I don't know.' Connie whimpered.

Both Caitlyn and Connie's heads turned sharply at the sound of the bus door slamming.

'Mitchie?!' Caitlyn cried, running over to her best friend.

Connie quickly wiped her eyes dry with her sleeve. 'Honey,' She said, 'What are you doing here?'

'I came back.' Mitchie smiled broadly, her good mood making her oblivious to her mother's tears.

'Yay!' Caitlyn squealed, hugging her best friend again.

Connie gave a half-hearted laugh and hugged her daughter tightly. 'I'm glad you're back sweetie.'

'Cait, come with me, we need to talk.' Mitchie said, grabbing her hand. As she was led to the bedroom, Caitlyn gave an apologetic look to Connie, who just shook her head and smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

'Look at Shane,' Nate said to Jason, 'He looks so _happy_.' The boys were sitting on their sofa, just staring at their friend, who had walked into the bus smiling, and had not stopped smiling since. Shane was happily messing around with some chords on his guitar and mumbling a few lyrics to himself. The guys gave a bewildered look at each other and walked over to where Shane was sitting.

'Shane?' Jason said, and Shane looked up and smiled wildly at the both of them.

'Hey guys!'

'Are you ill? Nate asked.

Shane laughed, 'No, but guess what?!'

'What?'

'Mitchie's back on tour. For good!'

'Woah!' Nate said, sitting down next to him, eager for info, 'Why?! Tell me everything!'

'Basically, Mitchie heard the song on the live concert feed, and she came back to talk to me and … well, we kissed, Shane blushed, 'And talked, and she agreed to come back.'

'So what, are you to like, a thing now?' Jason asked.

Shane smiled sadly, 'No, not yet. Mitchie doesn't want any _scandal_.'

'Aw, shucks man, so she just, like, kissed you and then said she didn't want to be with you?'

'Kind of, but I don't mind. I'll wait forever for Mitchie.' Shane grinned.

* * *

'So what, you just kissed him, and then told him that you didn't want to be with him? That's kind of harsh Mitchie.' Caitlyn laughed.

'I know Caity, but I just don't think I could handle being let down yet.' Mitchie said nonchalantly.

'Aw, Mitch, honey, you and Shane _really_ have to sort things out soon, or it'll just stay awkward.'

'No Cait, I promise, no more awkwardness. We've got it sorted out, honestly.' Mitchie assured her, but Caitlyn just laughed again.

'If you say so Mitch…'

* * *

_Sorry guys! Sorry sorry sorry! I've taken sooooo long to update! I know! Sorry :( I accidentaly, subconsciously, ignored all FanFiction brainwaves, including emails, so I have about thirty chapters to read now :P_

_Hope you liked the chapter :) I tried hard! Sooo, a change in story! The next part will hopefully be... a little different. I'm trying not to rush this, but I don't want to do a bunch of filler chapters :( Help me!_

_Love you all,_

_Cheese._

_X_


End file.
